Rising from the Ashes
by LadyWolvie82
Summary: This contains four one shot tales of Lightning and Fang falling in love after varying incidents that involve Serah and Vanille. First "chapter" is an intro with explanation. Rated M for language, alcohol and/or drug usage/reference plus adult situations. If you're a minor please don't read.
1. Intro and Notes

Happy Easter to everyone who celebrate it!

This is JUST a note to help explain the "tale", so bear with me here. These are four ONE SHOT tales in which none of them connect to each other. The angst element here is Lightning and Serah plus Fang and Vanille. All tales will end in Lightning and Fang becoming a couple after they turn to each other in each. Minor spoilers for all individual tales: the first two will deal with Serah and Vanille are both dead; the second two will have Serah and Vanille being alive but both drive Lightning and Fang away, causing their respective relationship with their sister to be estranged. In each set (first two having Serah & Vanille dead and the second two having Serah and Vanille causing their respective relationships with Lightning and Fang to be estranged), one will have them all already knowing each other, while the other will have Lightning and Fang meeting for the first time. In each tale, I will make a more specific note. I'll also put a short poem in each tale, although I won't know who'll "write" them until each tale is more complete.

With the plot stuff for the tales themselves out of the way, I will ask everyone for their patience here – I have quite a few things going on in my life this week alone (haircut, laundry, grocery shopping and tattoo work, all before C2E2 for three days), so I might not get every "chapter" up within a time frame despite me being away from work for two weeks. Due to language, alcohol and/or drug references and adult themes, the tales will all have the M rating so if you're a minor PLEASE don't read these! Otherwise, feel free to leave a review, as they help me be a better writer. Before I go for the time being, shout outs go to _**Azursa**_ to the exchanges here and via e-mail, _**Freestylesmile**_ for the fluffy FLight stories (where the endings will be inspired by)  & _**Socially Introverted**_ for her M rated works on Lightning and Fang (for the inspiration on the darker themed tales coming and the rating). Take care of YOU and I will post again soon. Peace!

Cheers,

LadyWolvie82


	2. My Love, from a Distance

**A/N #1: In the intro, I mentioned will be two sets of tales which Lightning and Fang become a couple after either the deaths of both Vanille and Serah or the actions from Vanille and Serah drive them to each other. What I did NOT mention is the order. I went on a not-so-easy route with Lightning and Fang meeting for the first time AFTER the actions from Serah and Vanille causing their respective sister relationships become estranged. You may catch varying behaviors from Serah in the M-rated FLight tale "** _Elysium_ **" by** _Risokura_ **and Vanille's dishonesty in the other M-rated FLight tale "** _Unfaithful_ **" by** _BlackButterfly1223_ **. I added details from a true crime tale (more later). As always, rate and review. I bring you "** _My Love…from a Distance"_

 ** _My Love…from a Distance_**

"Oh, my goodness…you're both SO big…give it to me! Make me cum on your cock!" is the first thing Lightning hears when she returns home from her latest tour with Yuna and Tifa...along with seeing alcohol bottles, drugs and used condoms. The sight and smell give the pinkette a migraine. With the money Light made from music, Serah wasted it on booze, drugs and sex. This time however, it brings the older Farron to her breaking point.

"SERAH FARRON you get down here this instant!" Lightning yells.

Serah ignores it fast. Lightning checks Serah's room first, only to find that she's not there. Once she gets to her own room to put down her suitcase, she's greeted by three people: two men in between her sister as they're about to ejaculate onto Serah – one of whom the older Farron knows. Lightning is horrified by this and orders all to get out, which the men comply…while Serah, in her intoxicated state, makes a move toward her – with a knife in her right hand.

"C'mon Claire…fuck me…you know you want to..." Serah starts with a slur while waving the knife; knowing she's not in the right state of mind, Lightning cuts her off.

"Are you out of your mind? Just because I'm a lesbian does NOT mean I want to have sex with you! Find a job or leave - I'm sick of you wasting my money!"

"I can do whatever I want with your money!"

"That doesn't mean you can blow **MY** money! If you keep this up we'll both be homeless, **YOU** will be in jail **_AND_** I lose my career!"

The instant the older pinkette finishes, Serah lunges at Lightning – high, drunk and naked – with the knife. The older Farron, who remembered the self-defense Tifa taught her and Yuna, got the knife out of her hand. She wasted no time calling the police, but that gave the younger Farron time to get the knife back and make another attempt. Lightning was barely able to avoid being stabbed by the time police arrived. Serah and Lightning were taken in for questioning.

At the station Lightning wasn't herself. The older Farron explained she alone lives a Straight Edge lifestyle; the only time Serah could use her funds is for school and other necessary expenses. One of Light's three tattoos (on her inner right thigh) is the 3 X's indicating one is Straight Edge. Light went home. Little did she know Serah hid secrets from her.

It would be this that tears them apart for good.

 **XXX**

"What the fuck is all this, Van? Why is all this shit lying around, and where the fuck did ya get it from? You get down here this instant missy!" Fang yells at her younger foster sister, disgusted with pills and whatever else have you lying out and about.

From birth, Oerba Yun Fang was very strict with not only her diet and exercise habits but also kept her other habits under solid control, unlike Oerba Dia Vanille. Vanille was a slob personified who made sure to NOT find any work and relied on her older foster sister for support in every way you can think of.

As a highly sought-after nutritionist and psychotherapist to celebrities and common folks alike, Fang made sure that they were both taken care of in every sense of the term, especially after meeting in an orphanage in Oerba many years ago as children. This would become something that would become a double edged sword to the brunette in due course of time.

"Why are ya SUDDENLY giving a shit about me, Fang…" Vanille begins, but is quickly cut off by the brunette as she saw how off the redhead was in her current state.

"SUDDENLY? ARE YA OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? I always cared about your well being, Van! Stop it with these bloody lies!"

"If that's the case, then why did you go down on me the other day?"

"ME?! GOING DOWN ON **_YOU_** the other day?! You've really gone mad with that now! Just because I like women and I like ta fuck 'em doesn't mean I want ta fuck ya! Ya're a bloddy liar and ya know it!" Fang finishes, but the timing gave the brunette too little time to register the right fist of the red head coming in her direction. Fang barely moved out of its way and restrained her younger sister without hurting her.

Vanille's banshee level of yelling and erratic behavior from being restrained, despite the brunette not hurting her, was loud enough for a concerned neighbor to call the police as the neighbor was frightened of what could be going on.

Both would go to the station for questioning as to find out just what happened at their home – as a result of the initial investigation, Vanille was arrested and charged while Fang went home.

Fang carried mixed feelings about this; the redhead will have time to think about what she's done to them both while she is in prison, but Fang must also live with the fact she sent Vanille to prison.

The brunette would be surprised by the events that would come her way in the coming months, in both good and bad ways.

 **XXX**

Three months pass from the mess in both households, in which the trials of both Serah Farron and Oerba Dia Vanille are set to go on. A more complete investigation revealed that both women were part of an ongoing and vicious drug ring led by Snow Villiers, one of the two men Lightning caught in her bed when she dealt with Serah that afternoon.

In addition, both women wanted their respective older sister dead solely for their wealth. It was discovered that both the older women demanded that they need to find jobs of their own or find somewhere else to live, so they went through unimaginable means to get rid of them while still have access to their money.

For Serah – it was discovered she dropped out of university five years ago, after meeting Villiers by chance on campus, while Lightning went on her first big tour with her band. One thing led to the next, and her life went on a downward and rapid spiral. How the younger pinkette hid this from her – no one will ever know. Regardless of the outcome to this mess,

Light will have to live with this for the rest of her life. Disappointed that she couldn't stop her sister from doing this, but she had to make a living somehow and someway…in other words, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place due to her musical talents.

With Vanille – she initially met Villiers in a chat room four years ago, before meeting him face to face at a popular coffee house she once frequented. The redhead managed to hack into her sister's bank account to get the funds needed to kickstart her drinking and drug habit and later the drug she would put into Fang's coffee a short time before their final argument (Fang never drank as she was allergic). Once Fang discovered what was really going on with her money she immediately questioned Vanille, prior to doing her own investigation about it and learned the redhead was wasting her hard-earned money to support her habit.

In a twist of fate, both trials were in the same building and on the same floor. Both women pleaded guilty and were given harsh sentences. Lightning was the first to get out of the courtroom, as she was never a fan of waiting. However the media was ruthless, considering her status as a famous musician. Light did everything in her power to not beat the shit out of them. What would surprise her is the other female who cleared a path moments later.

"Excuse me, but are ya from 'The 1980's'? I know I shouldn't ask but it's not every day I see someone famous in the courthouse," the speaker asked, who was the same person who cleared the path.

"Uh…yeah, but I don't have the time to talk. Sorry…" Lightning replied. Her wrist was gently grabbed by the person who wouldn't give up and insisted on accompanying her.

"Come with me! You'll get eaten alive if ya go that way – Oerba Yun Fang's the name, but just call me Fang," the brunette countered, while continuing to hold onto the pinkette's wrist as they were able to get out of the courthouse another way.

"I don't know what else to say but thanks...name's Lightning. Call me Light."

"Anytime, Light. Say…uh…I'm a fan of your music but I want to get to know ya better. Do ya want ta get coffee sometime?" Fang asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Uh…sure," Lightning replied with a smile on her face. **_She just might be what I really need in my life – she might be the woman of my dreams_** , she thought to herself with a hopeful look on her face.

"Wonderful. Here's my info – that's my office, mobile and home numbers. Call me anytime," Fang replied as she gave the pinkette her business card with a smile.

 ** _She is so bloody gorgeous – not only is she famous but she just might be the girl I want ta spend the rest of my life with_** , Fang added to herself.

Both women went home with a smile.

 **XXX**

It would take two weeks before Lightning called Fang to set the meeting up – she had to sort out legal stuff, but also have time to herself so she can consider moving out of her current home and then get a smaller home. With Fang it was the same – she too had to sort out legal stuff, and wanted to buy an apartment as the home was far too big for one to live in. When they met at the coffee house – it was the same one Vanille went to – Fang noticed how anxiety ridden the pinkette was when they greeted. With tears about to fall down Lightning's face, Fang gave the pinkette a warm but snug hug. Although she initially stiffened at the touch, Lightning relaxed shortly after.

In their first meeting, Fang finds out the pinkette was set up in the same way that she was herself – by her younger sister for money. In addition, Lightning wrote the lyrics to the band's songs as she's a poet, which the lyrics to the songs stem from her poems. It was the lyrics that helped the brunette. It got the brunette to start writing her own, with the goal of one day publishing a book of them – it helped her heal. When asked why she agreed to have coffee, the pinkette explained that she lives a specific lifestyle and one of her tattoos is a symbol of it. Lightning finds out the brunette is a clanswoman by birth but wanted to help people and get them on the right path in life, hence why the brunette pursued the medical field as opposed to becoming a war chief. The fact that Fang is allergic to alcohol made Light even more comfortable with not drinking. Before parting, they agreed to meet at the coffeehouse again at the same time next week.

The next meeting was a miracle. When news broke out of Serah's being in jail and Lightning's status, along with their relation came to the surface, it threatened her career. Yuna and Tifa, being the supportive bandmates that they've always been in regards to Lightning, they both stood by Lightning's side throughout this turn of events. Like the pinkette they weren't aware of what Serah was doing…they went above and beyond by saying that they've offered her temporary shelter until Lightning figures out the next steps – with both her current home and where to move to upon it being sold. As a band, they decided to take two years off – to have time to themselves plus help Lightning in this time of need.

Once Fang learns of this information, she suggested that both Yuna and Tifa join them, with the biggest topic being what Lightning should do with the home that Serah nearly got them kicked out of. Miraculously they all got the pinkette's belongings, photos and awards out of the house and into a spare room in the house that Yuna and Tifa shared with Tifa's fiancé. Yuna convinced Lightning to get out, while Tifa convinced her to sell it as the home was too toxic. Fang had the same dilemma although she debated on offering to Lightning to move in with her for a few months.

 **XXX**

Fang had a meeting on a Saturday two months later with just Yuna and Tifa, to find out more about Lightning, but from their perspective. The two women could tell that Fang has feelings for the pinkette and were relieved that someone sees her as a regular person. They told the brunette what they could while Fang mentioned what she does for a living – something that prompted Yuna to give her a hug, because Lightning likes to date women in the medical field. Tifa revealed to the others that her fiancé Cloud went to Fang about some nutritional stuff a month before and was familiar with Fang's methods but Cloud never mentioned Fang's name. Before parting ways, they tell the brunette that if Light's okay with it, she should move in with the brunette and should be together.

Fang enters her house with a hopeful look on her face. While getting the needed items to make her coffee, she looks at the boxes containing Vanille's belongings. Since the sentence Vanille was given meant she'll be behind bars for the rest of her life, Fang made the decision to donate what she could to a second-hand store, saying that there are others who can benefit from this better than she can. Once the coffee was done she took a seat in the living room but chose to not turn on the TV. Instead, she pulled out a pen, as her book of poems was on the coffee table. It would be the meeting with Yuna and Tifa that inspires Fang to write a song like poem that would express her feelings for the pinkette. However, it would take time until Fang would read that poem to Light.

 **XXX**

Lightning paces back and forth in the room Yuna and Tifa prepared for her in the basement – the room was big enough for Lightning to have all her stuff and it came with its own bathroom. Since Serah's sentence was life without parole for the crimes she's done, the pinkette made the decision to donate to charity whatever she could and discard what she couldn't. The only thing of Serah's she saved was a photo album of them as kids. The only major worry Lightning had was if anyone would buy the house. Fortunately, someone made an offer on it that she couldn't refuse. Relocating would be a huge worry for Light, since the home was sold.

Outside of that, Fang was the only thing dominating her thoughts and dreams. It got to the point where she was thinking of the brunette as a lover and not just her friend. Lightning and Fang had their weekly meet ups at the coffeehouse, which would become daily – when the brunette was working, they would meet there during her lunch break. On her off days, they would go there for hours. Fang was thrilled to hear that Light sold her house, but couldn't help but wonder where the pinkette would go. Fang would hold off the offer for Light to move in with her until the time was right, which would take one month.

 **XXX**

Over the course of the next month, Fang was working on the courage to ask Lightning two things – the first being if they're willing to take what their friendship to the next level, the second being if she wants to move in with her. Yuna, Tifa and Fang went into overdrive on both elements. Yuna had her sisterly like chats with Lightning about the brunette a few times a week, mentioning that if she moved in with Fang, she would be okay, as the house the brunette lives in is just the right size, and comfortable. She also told the pinkette to confess the feelings she has had for the brunette all this time, saying that it would only be fair for both if she said what she felt for her.

Tifa gave Fang a helping hand with the house. For reasons unknown, Fang went against selling it. Fang and Tifa had a one-on-one chat about this topic, since Vanille was part of the same drug ring Serah was in. Tifa took a thorough look of the home and was happy that the brunette didn't sell it – it was the kind of home she can see Lightning live in, since Fang got rid of the items she deemed toxic. Since neither Fang or Lightning drink alcohol, that wouldn't be an issue for either woman. The fact that Fang kept her home in order made Tifa smile – it was Tifa who told Fang that Lightning was a neat freak.

It would be Friday night after work that Fang would invite Lightning over to her house for dinner. Lightning couldn't refuse a home cooked meal, since it was something that she had a major weakness for. Although initially lost she found the brunette's house – the exact description Yuna gave her. The pinkette couldn't stop staring or smiling at it. Although it was in a more secluded area of town it felt just right to her, considering the events from the last few months. Upon getting to the door after minutes of staring at the home, she rang the doorbell…a variation of the band's first Number One hit.

It didn't take Fang long to get to the door, as Light was the only person she was expecting. The outfit Lightning wore made the brunette's jaw drop – a simple button-down blouse and nice slacks, but the fact that the blouse was a shoulder length blouse that revealed the right amount of skin and light makeup plus Light holding a stuffed animal holding Fang's favourite flowers and a card was what really did it for the brunette. Fang took the flowers from the stuffed animal and put them into the vase she just purchased just days before as Lightning walked into the house after Fang ushered her in.

Fang returned to where Lightning was in the living room and led her to the dining room, which a divider separated that from the kitchen. The brunette pulled out Light's chair and pushed it back in once the pinkette sat down. "I'll be back shortly – I have to wrap up dinner," Fang whispered in her ear, just before giving her a peck on the cheek. While Fang would get the dinner on the respective plates – both Tifa and Yuna admitted to the brunette what the pinkette eats because Light's diet is close to that of a soldier, healthy – Lightning placed her hand on the cheek the brunette planted her lips on, thinking if she felt the same, that there is a possibility they can be lovers.

The two women eat their meal in comfortable silence, with the only times of conversation being from Lightning, and how the meal was cooked to perfection, which made the brunette blush to a shade close to a fire fighter truck. It was when Lightning went to gather the dishes Fang made her move, despite how nervous she was despite the brunette not showing it.

"Light…there's a reason why I invited you over ta have dinner with me…" Fang starts, making the pinkette stop in her tracks and sat back down. "Umm…uh…umm…I don't know exactly where ta start here, since I've never done something like this before. I just hope that ya're patient and allow me ta say what I want ta tell ya…

 ** _Damn it woman, just say it!_**

"Over the last few months, things got interesting, when ya entered my life. The first moment I met ya, there was something special about ya that takes my breath away. I don't know why but ya're a very special person ta me, and I hope ya stay just the way ya are…just stay that special person ta me. I wrote a poem for ya a while ago, but didn't have the courage ta read it ta ya…until now. I hope you like it, I call it 'My Love…from a Distance'

 ** _My Love…from a Distance_**

 ** _Each night I look at the clearest sky_**

 ** _above the earth my feet are on…_**

 ** _I send you my love…from a distance,_**

 ** _because you're not here with me,_**

 ** _where I know that you will be safe_**

 ** _with me, in my arms, holding you tight._**

 ** _I really wish I could just tell you_**

 ** _what I feel for you, that I love you…_**

 ** _but life keeps getting in the way,_**

 ** _preventing me from making you mine,_**

 ** _so, I send you my love…from a distance_**

 ** _as the tears fall from my green eyes._**

 ** _You know and understand my past,_**

 ** _and yet you still love me for me,_**

 ** _but what will it really take for you to see_**

 ** _that you truly belong here, with me…_**

 ** _is it my love…from a distance that would_**

 ** _light the way for you to come home to me?_**

 ** _Please let me know someday if you feel_**

 ** _the same way about me as I do for you…_**

 ** _it is my love…from a distance, from my heart,_**

 ** _which only beats for you, that heals the_**

 ** _wounds from the past and makes me whole,_**

 ** _but I won't know until you tell me._**

Lightning stares at Fang for a good three minutes, processing everything she was just told by the brunette. Slowly but surely, a wide smile appeared on her face – which was usually reserved for only Yuna and Tifa. "Fang, come here," Lightning mentions, patting her lap for Fang to sit on. Although hesitant at first, the brunette goes to the chair the pinkette is sitting on and sits on her lap. Fang takes a gentle hold of her hands, making circles and sweet caresses.

"Is everything okay? Light…" Fang starts, facing the pinkette, before being silenced with a gentle and sincere kiss to the lips.

"Fang, I have two questions for you. First one…why did you wait this long to tell me? I wish you said something sooner. I'm glad to have met you too, although the circumstances should have been better. The fact that you treat me like a normal person means the world to me, and I wouldn't trade that for anything. I want to be with you too, because I know you'll keep me safe," Lightning says, placing her arms around the brunette's waist, placing an ear to her chest so she can hear the brunette's heartbeat.

They would stay like this for a hour, before Fang would gently pry herself away from Lightning's arms but not from her lap. "Ya have a second question for me, Light…" Fang begins as she sees Lightning look up at her, prompting the pinkette to ask the other question.

"Is there room in this house for me?" Lightning replies, with a huge smile and a laugh, the very same laugh that made the brunette laugh as well.

"Are ya serious…ya want ta move in with me?"

"I do. When I got here, it was then I wanted to move in with you. Although this is just a house…but you're my home, the one I want to come home to every night."

"Ya have no idea how easy ya made this for us…thanks…Sunshine," Fang finishes, flashing Light her winning smile. They kissed again, this time with more confidence.

Lightning would move in with Fang the next day and they have a happily ever after type of life together – with the usual bumps in the road. To them, they have each other and that mattered the most.

 **FIN**

A/N #2: The elements used in the story in more detail…in **_Elysium_** , Snow got Serah pregnant which prompted her to leave Luxerion and strain the relationship with Lightning. Before that, Serah had an incestual relationship with Lightning and was obsessive with her (she was in an on-and-off relationship with Snow and had a fling with Noel). Lightning makes peace for what happened in the past by talking to Serah about it but Light needs time to repair herself before the sister relationship can be fixed. In **_Unfaithful_** , Vanille and Fang pretended to be in love with each other for a long time, although Lightning is in a relationship with Cid but isn't very happy in it herself. It is revealed late in the story that Vanille likes men, meaning that she lied about her sexuality. Also, Vanille had Fang on a leash a bit which likely caused Fang to go to Lightning. In the end, Fang is happier with Lightning than she ever was with Vanille, as it's hinted that Vanille is happy with Yuj. With Lightning's tattoos bit I mentioned, it's a combo of the ones she has in her Dark Muse gear in LR but added one of my own – one of my tattoos is the 3 X's, which is the common marking for one who is Straight Edge (more on that in a bit).

As for the real-life part to the tale – I watched this on Investigation Discovery (cable channel in the US) called **_Blood Relatives_** – there was a woman who lived in Northern California by the name of Stevie Allman, who had a good income from her line of work as a secretary (Google Stevie Allman death if that helps). She became an activist on the issue of drugs in her neighborhood, but had an issue with her younger sister Sarah Mitchell, who was freeloading off her to no end. It got to the point where Sarah was stealing money from some of her siblings, Stevie included (Sarah had previous arrests for prostitution and fraud, plus she abused drugs and alcohol). Once Stevie found out what was really going on, Stevie basically kicked Sarah out of the house, which drove Sarah over the edge. Sarah bludgeoned Stevie to death before dismembering her body then setting the house on fire. It would take local authorities 2 years before finding out the truth, that Sarah killed Stevie for money. Sarah was given the sentence of life without parole for what she did. As for the Straight Edge bit – for those of you who don't know, it's a lifestyle that one doesn't smoke, drink or do drugs (it goes back to the classic punk rock scene), a lifestyle I've lived since July 2010. Getting clean and sober is one thing – maintaining it is another story. Mine is on my inner right forearm.

A/N #3: Real life stuff and tale update…I'm getting tattoo work in any day now, I won't update this for a few weeks (not only do I need the arm to heal but I'll be back at work next week, which will give me time to think of the material for the next chapter). C2E2 could have been better in my opinion. I won't say more here, but if you want, send me a PM and I'll be more than happy to tell the tale in full. As for the next chapter, I'm leaning towards Vanille and Serah both being dead, with all four women already knowing each other as of now, but that can change. If it is this route I'm taking next, it'll very likely be based on a "what if" scenario, as in what if Lightning and Fang fail to stop Vanille from performing Soul Song in LR. Make sure to follow this to find out which route I take next. Cheers!


	3. An Ode to My Soulmate

A/N #1: I thought it'd take longer for me to post…but thanks to how quick BJ Storms (my main tattoo artist in Chicago) filled in the tribal green dragon and the fact that I'm not in as much pain…not to forget that this is the easiest route thus far…Serah and Vanille are both dead, and all four women already know each other. How? This has remixed moments from LR/Tracer of Memories and a Snow not many people expect. There IS an OC: Rydia (FF IV)! It's safe to say that the next two tales will contain at least one original character. I forgot to add in the last chapter about Tifa and Yuna (FF VII and X, respectively) – the idea of them and Lightning all being in a band was inspired by a YouTube video (MMD Love and Joy). Enjoy " **An Ode to My Soulmate** " – be sure to rate and review! All characters are the property of Square Enix.

 ** _An Ode to My Soulmate_**

 **Flashback**

"VANILLE! Why did you do this?! After everything we've been through…WHY?! Why are you leaving me?! Lightning saw you as a sister and you do this to her? How does Serah feel, now that you fucking killed her and damage Lightning like this? SERAH WAS YOUR FRIEND! She would NEVER do this to you, Van! NEVER!" Fang cries, holding her younger sister's lifeless body one last time. The brunette and Lightning came to the cathedral moments too late…too late to stop Vanille from performing Soul Song, which is destroying souls in the Sea of Chaos. All because they were both badly hurt after the Chimera battle and Fang had to use X-Potions to make sure that both the pinkette and herself were okay. The one time where a decision like this was too tough to make for any person, as two people were badly hurt, on the day the old world ended. It was a no-win situation, in other words.

Lightning, a short distance away from Fang, curls herself into a ball, crying herself senseless, until her eyes are dried out and then yells at everyone around her to fuck off, which Fang doesn't hear it as she was too busy mourning for Vanille. She knew Serah, her only sister, was in the sea of Chaos, along with Cid Raines...and now, they're both dead. Because of Vanille performing Soul Song, just like The Order wanted her to. Now that they're gone from her life forever, the saviour felt so alone – no family, no mentor, no one – but not without determination and the new desire to kill Bhunivelze to give herself peace of mind…if she can kill him somehow, she'd at least have her protégé and brother figure Hope back...at least she hoped it would. To give Fang peace of mind as well, as the Pulsian brunette was her best friend and the one she had a secret crush on.

Snow approaches them and is at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. Mog joins them moments later, too sad to do anything but to comfort the saviour. Not only was his fiancée gone but an ally he fought alongside with is dead too – from a lie fed by an arsehole of a god to the masses of weak minded people. The only thing they all can do is give the pinkette saviour the power in the form of the Ultima Sword and Armor. Just before they do so – Snow vows to Lightning and Fang that he'll to go to the Sea of Chaos and rescue both Serah and Vanille before they disappeared forever. That vow would be in vain – he perishes a brief time after entering that sea as it didn't give him a chance. Fang gives her soul, the necklace with the purple stone and powers to the saviour, asking her to avenge their deaths and win for them, as she'll be waiting for the savior in the New World with open arms. Mog follows her into Cosmogenesis to assist in killing Bhunivelze once and for all, against Light's wishes.

 **Present Time, 5 Years After Bhunivelze's Death**

" _The next stop will be…Union Station…_ ", Lightning heard the PA System say in the train. With her suitcase in hand from her month-long trip to provide medical help to a damaged area in another part of the New World, she's glad to be a step closer to the home she shares with her best friends Fang and Rydia, the latter of whom Light met in her brief stint as a Louis Vuitton model. When Rydia left the company for unknown reasons, Light immediately followed – the green haired woman reminded the former savior of Serah (it didn't take long for Fang to be convinced by Lightning to allow Rydia to move in with them), which is why the pinkette left as quickly as she did – she didn't want to be away from her and it made Rydia smile as she saw Light as an older sister.

In Fang's case, Rydia reminded her of Vanille. Like the older two women, Rydia had no family by blood or spirit that is atill alive. It was a big factor in Fang welcoming her; their own dogs Bahamut and Odin enjoyed Mist, the dog Rydia came with – a Siberian Husky.

 _All I know…is that soon, we'll be together_ , Lightning thought to herself in a dreamy state while looking at the small black box in her hand before putting said box in her pants pocket, referring to Fang and herself being a couple soon.

A year after the final fight and people were being reborn into the New World minus Serah, Snow and Vanille, Fang found the pinkette in a secluded area. The brunette made herself at the home upon arriving at Lightning's house, knowing that Light was still mourning Serah's death. Fang needed Light as much as Light needed Fang, despite the pinkette being in denial at the time. With the brunette came Bahamut and Odin, two adult Siberian Huskies that the brunette adopted at the same time as they were always together at the shelter she met them in. Odin immediately bonded to Lightning (Bahamut immediately bonded to the brunette), as he would make sure that she slept soundly at night, just like Bahamut and Fang.

It wouldn't take long before the pinkette would get back to her home.

XXX

"Rydia! Can ya come ta the kitchen?" Fang yells, since the green haired female's room was on the upper level of the home.

"You need something?" Rydia replies with a worried look on her face.

"Why are ya always giving me that look? It's nothing bad…it's that I…uh...need your help with making dinner, before Sunshine gets home…"

"Sunshine?! You call Lightning THAT, of all things?! I knew you had a sense of humor but I didn't know about that!"

"Yea, she's Sunshine ta me, Rydia…"

"Fang's in love! Fang's in love! Fang's in loooovvvveee…" Rydia sing-songs to the brunette in her face, before getting tickled senseless.

"Promise me you won't do that to me when she gets home?" Fang asks, holding out a pinky finger to make her agree to that deal. Rydia uses her pinky finger to agree before helping the brunette. She knew about Fang's feelings for the pinkette a few months after she moved in – not only did the green haired woman was told this by the brunette herself, she also saw how they acted towards each other. The green haired woman took a plate and three bowls for herself, Bahamut, Odin and Mist (they were in a room of their own, complete with dog beds and whatever have you) in two trips, before going back to her room, but not before wishing Fang luck. She briefly came back to the kitchen after dropping off the food to the dogs and slipped in the brunette's hand the typed version of a poem Fang wrote for Lightning as the handwritten version was in Fang's room.

XXX

Lightning gets home earlier than usual – either traffic really was in her favour…or Fang secretly prayed to Lady Luck to get the pinkette home to her (plus Rydia and the dogs) as she missed Light more than she'll ever admit to anyone. While Lightning was driving home, Fang went above and beyond to set the scene. With Rydia's help, Fang put on the sexiest outfit and used the perfume the pinkette wears (it reminded Fang of Strawberries and Nutella – to Rydia it asked Fang to ambush Lightning in bed and fuck her like a porn star all night). After getting the house keys out of her jacket pocket and making sure the small box was still in her pants pocket, Lightning got to the door to get herself in – only for the chain to prevent her from getting in.

In frustration, the pinkette resorted to using the rarely used doorbell – the tone was the theme for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Rydia insisted on that one), which made Light chuckle as it was cheesy stuff like this that helped them bond when they were working for Louis Vuitton. Once hearing the doorbell, Fang groaned and muttered some choice words in her native language when getting to the door and undo the chain – only for that to turn into a wide smile as she saw the pinkette for the first time in a month. The brunette gave Light a bear hug that nearly broke her ribs as she nuzzled her face into the pinkette's neck. Fang REALLY did miss her Sunshine!

"I've missed ya so much Sunshine…" Fang whispers in her ear, in a tone far more suggestive than normal.

Lightning doesn't say anything – she's a woman of a few words; the gesture of nuzzling her face into the brunette's neck melted Fang's heart, the pinkette missed her just as much, if not more so than her. Fang's warmth was more than enough for her without the real need to say anything.

Fang grabs the suitcase from Lightning and puts it away in a safe place, which the pinkette is shocked at this gesture, as the dogs would normally greet her at the door first (by jumping on the pinkette and give her endless dog kisses) instead of the brunette. Light shakes her head for a moment before taking note of how the dining area was set up. She was too busy looking at the setting of the dining area as she ignored the text message tone ("Cybele's Reverie" by Stereolab, Lightning's favourite song at the moment) from her phone, although she gets her phone to read the following message:

 _Lightning's in love, Lightning's in love, Lightning's in loooovvvveeee…Rydia_

The pinkette chuckles while shaking her head at the message, knowing that the green haired woman had a habit of teasing her about this. She was too lost in her thoughts when she didn't notice Fang returning. The brunette took a gentle hold of her hands and led Light to the dining area. With wine glasses filled with cranberry juice (none of the women drank), Fang pulls out her chair then pushes it in once Light is seated. Lightning is still in awe when the brunette tells her that she'll get the dinner that was made, which the smell alone told the pinkette just what was made.

"Eat up," was the only thing Fang said to the pinkette, as she knew that Lightning was STARVING as the train had cat shit for food. They ate dinner in comfortable silence, as there were few moments of them smiling at each other while they ate – Lightning because the food was made to perfection and Fang's company (being the health nuts that they all are); for Fang, it was Sunshine's company and her smile – not to forget that Rydia's help with this was doing wonders so far. Just as Lightning asked for a second helping – Rydia and Fang made enough for eight – Fang gets up and takes her chair to sit next to Lightning, to make her move.

"Before I get us a second serving of food Sunshine, there's something I need ta tell ya…I've been meaning to say this ta ya for quite a while…I...uh...I don't know where ta start…" Fang begins, nervous beyond belief, only to have her hands gently held by Lightning.

"Fang, just say what you need to say. It's only me here...breathe." Light says reassuringly.

"Sunshine…we've known each other for quite some time, on and off. There were times where we pissed each other off, but there were even more times where being like this makes us the happiest women in the world. I wouldn't trade that in for anything," Fang begins, with more confidence than before, as she takes her hands out of Lightning's to reach for the typed poem in her dress. "Ya mean tha world ta me, Sunshine…especially helping me get through that incident with Vanille and, in turn Serah and Snow, and we both know that I mean tha world ta ya as well. I wrote a poem for ya…because ya complete me…I want ya ta know that…I love ya more than life itself, and want us ta be more than just friends…I hope ya like it…"

 ** _An Ode to My Sunshine...and Soulmate_**

 ** _That day we met in Palumpolum, many years ago…_**

 ** _the moment I stared at your sweet, angelic face_**

 ** _was when I knew in my heart you were meant for me_**

 ** _as my one and only Sunshine…my true soulmate…_**

 ** _looking at your innocent and pure blue eyes_**

 ** _that remind me of the beautiful Sulyya Springs,_**

 ** _as they brighten up my days and nights – even when_**

 ** _you and I were apart…you were stuck in Vahalla_**

 ** _while I was helping hold up Cocoon all those years,_**

 ** _thinking of you to ease my pain and loneliness_**

 ** _so that if the day comes and I can see you again,_**

 ** _I'll make a silent vow then to make you mine._**

 ** _This might sound like such a selfish request…_**

 ** _but you complete me, Claire Lightning Farron,_**

 ** _just as much as I complete you – although you have_**

 ** _traits that make people want to avoid you_**

 ** _it makes you who you are...unique and special_**

 ** _to those like me, waiting on the windowsill_**

 ** _and writing an ode like this to their soulmate_**

 ** _for whatever reason, but when I say to you_**

 ** _that you're my only Sunshine and soulmate,_**

 ** _those words are the absolute truth from my heart…_**

 ** _and my pledge to eternal promise to you, my love,_**

 ** _so please believe me when I say that I love you,_**

 ** _because I will always love you…my Sunshine…_**

 ** _my only Sunshine, my one true soulmate._**

With her eyes welling up to wear the tears are about to fall just after hearing that from her best friend, Lightning couldn't help but stare at Fang. _Fang feels the same way about me as I do about her…I must be dreaming_ , Lightning mused to herself before taking note of Fang wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry if I made you cry, Sunshine…you know I hate it when I see you cry," the brunette tells her, in a tone that she uses when Lightning (or Rydia) is crying. What Fang didn't realise was that the tears were happy tears that the pinkette was crying as she had a smile on her face. Nor did she notice the small box that the pinkette placed on the table while she read the poem to her. Once she saw then opened the box to see a silver promise ring inside and in her size, Lightning FINALLY gets the courage to confess her feelings to her best friend.

"Oerba Yun Fang, why did you wait this long to tell me…well, it doesn't matter anyway, does it? While I was on the humanitarian trip to Japan, I saw two silver rings in a shop and…well, one of them is for you. I had them engraved…yours has the lightning bolt inside…" Lightning starts, pointing out the thin symbol on the inside of the ring. "My ring," she continues, flashing the identical ring on her right ring finger for Fang to see, "has the fang from one of your earrings on the inside. I want us to be more than just friends too – Rydia was getting on my arse before I left for Japan to let you know how I felt about you." Lightning finishes, having the huge smile that lightened up the room plastered on her face, reserved for only Fang and Rydia.

Fang gladly put on the promise ring then hauled Lightning up and spun her around the room in a warm but snug hug, with huge smiles and giggles on their faces, as they shared sincere and sweet kisses. "You have no idea how happy you just made me, Sunshine, ya really don't…" Fang starts but couldn't finish the thought as she was pulled into another kiss by Lightning. Rydia and the dogs came in just as this kiss was getting steamy and hands were exploring varying regions of their bodies.

"I'd appreciate it if you two would get a fucking room, because I'm not in a mood to watch a live porno…" Rydia starts with a smirk on her face, but the dogs barked their approval as a means of them congratulating them on finally becoming a couple, effectively shutting up the green haired woman. Rydia, however, sent the new couple a suggestive text message that made Fang blush like a fire truck and Lightning's face being as red as tomato.

Fang would move her stuff, lance included, to Lightning's room the next day and would have a lifetime of wonderful memories, with their new sister Rydia and the dogs in their lives…even though they fucked like real porn stars that night, true to what Rydia was thinking when she saw Fang put on Lightning's perfume (Rydia was glad to have her room where it was – the combo of ear plugs and the rooms being sound proof helped). Patience was a virtue, which Fang and Lightning were rewarded greatly because of it – from their patience, they became a couple. Fang's ode to her sunshine healed them both and had a new family with Rydia as their little sister.

 **FIN**

A/N #2: This was MUCH easier for me to write, to be honest. Also, this is more T-rated, yet the M-rated elements here were character deaths, language and suggestive themes. Union Station is a common name for train stations in varying parts of the country. As for the secret epilogue from LR - Lightning getting off the train, we don't know where she's getting off at (it's the ending in Tracer of Memories, the novella sequel to LR), although it shows hints of an area that's secluded. Fang and/or Vanille mention in ToM Lightning's wish – humanity living contently in the New World – how else would either of them know that unless she lives with them?

A/N #3: Over the weekend I may or may not post the next tale (Serah and Vanille are dead but Lightning and Fang meet for the first time). Take this with a grain of salt. I will say that it's dark with the parts I have planned in my head (completely AU plus the OC's isn't from a video game). As for the last of the four, which WILL be Serah and Vanille's actions straining the sister relationships they have with Lightning and Fang respectively but they already know each other, that one will be the most difficult to write (I've yet to see a fic that covers that topic) and it will be VERY dark. I have an idea for the OC but I can't confirm who yet.

A/N#4 (bonus): Depending on varying factors, I MAY OR MAY NOT a prequel and/or sequel to this. If it's only a prequel, it'll be a crossover tale between Rydia and Lightning during their stint as models for Louis Vuitton. If it's only a sequel, it will be another "A Shot of Courage" "Take My Breath Away" (Light and Fang getting engaged married respectively) but a crossover (since I left the fates of Noel, Sazh, Hope and his family, the surviving NORA members and Yeul out, they're in the New World as Light saved them in LR) with Rydia. If both, the story will have another title and at least two chapters; I will make note on which is which. LadyWolvie82 out, cheers!


	4. Rising from the Ashes

A/N #1: Happy Monday! It's been a few weeks since I last wrote anything here, but I wanted to put as much thought into this one shot as I possibly can. Spoilers for this M rated tale: contains strong language, character deaths and situations not suited for minors. In addition, you'll be likely to catch characteristics of Snow and Hope in LR. The "OC's" in this chapter (there are three) are from a well-known comic book franchise (The X-Men) and the TV show version of another (The Walking Dead), so credits for the characters in this tale go to Square Enix, Marvel and Image Comics. More notes to come – enjoy reading "Rising from the Ashes"! As always, rate and review…once this chapter is posted I only have one more tale!

 ** _Rising from the Ashes_**

It was a few minutes past four in the afternoon on a Friday. Serah and Snow were finishing up their date at the park when Snow, out of the blue, asks the younger Farron to take a walk with him. At first, she hesitates in joining him but goes along after he convinces her that he has something to ask her. The oaf stays a few feet behind her as his mind was in a mess, remembering the words that his boss, Hope Estheim, told him…

" _Snow Villiers, that fucking bitch you're engaged to, Serah Farron, has to die! I don't give a fucking shit how you kill her – just do it. She and that whore bag of an older sister Claire are both worthless pieces of shit. They ruined everything my family and I worked my ass off to get, and both must pay – if you don't kill Serah…I'll kill her myself, as well as you!"_

"Snow, are you okay?" Serah asks her fiancé, with worry clearly in her eyes.

"I'll be right behind you…" Snow replies hurriedly, as he sees that the younger Farron might be catching on to what's been in his mind the last few months, something that has worried Lightning, Serah's older sister, to no end. Before he rushes up to a few paces behind her, he undoes the bandanna he wears on his head and puts it in his pocket.

Once they arrive at the secluded spot in the park Snow wanted to take Serah to, the tall blond leans back to a sturdy tree and takes a hold of Serah's shoulders, pushing her down to where she's on her knees and her face is at the level of his crotch. "What the fuck, Snow?!", the younger pinkette yells to her fiancé, taken aback by this – something Snow is not known for doing.

Without her knowing, Snow peeks to his left, spotting Hope and a red head in a similar position. Snow undoes the zipper to his fly so that he can get his member out and into Serah's mouth. "Suck my dick…", Snow growls. They keep going at this, to a point where Serah isn't looking at Snow. The tall blond pulls out the bandanna and has it at the point where he can strangle the younger Farron. Snow takes the bandanna and gets it around Serah's neck and yanks her by the neck in a bicep curl pull, killing her. Hope does the same to the red head. The men take rope they found in the area and hang both women side by side on the same tree.

XXX

A few days later, a woman and her older brother take a stroll in the park, as they have forgotten the rope in a secluded spot they normally the week before, so they went back to the park on this day to retrieve the rope. It wouldn't take long before the woman would look at the worst scene in the instances she and her older brother would visit the park and scream like a banshee upon locating the rope. Her brother rushed to her side, knowing that scream meant something was horrifically wrong as she saw the rope they use to set up their volleyball net.

"Sasha, are you okay? What's going on…WHAT THE FUCK?!", Tyreese says, equally horrified of what he saw. The Williams siblings saw two women hung on the tree, with the rope from their weekly volleyball matches that they forgot to take home with them the last time they were there. Sasha dropped to her knees and cried a planet of tears, while Tyreese looks at one of the women and his eyes welled up, for he had a feeling he knew one of the now lifeless women hanging there.

"We have to call the police!", Sasha says repeatedly and in tears, knowing that if either her or Tyreese were in a similar state and someone found them they would do the same. The police arrived in record time as there were on duty officers a few minutes away and were just as horrified when they showed up. The cops see a pair of bandannas near the leftover rope and placed them into evidence bags, as it would be their only, but major, clue. Finding out who these women were and any living family that can identify them would be a challenge as there was no ID left at the scene.

XXX

Claire Lightning Farron (who goes by her middle name Lightning) was a no-bullshit woman to the core who lived in Los Angeles most of her life. If anyone were to be near her or Serah, they go through Light first, as she was no pushover. A Navy SEAL turned doctor, she had an excellent judgment of character and had the respect and praise of people who crossed her path – patients loved her no-nonsense approach and fact that she was a Navy SEAL like her father before her. Her colleagues had nothing but respect for her – not just for her military background, but she also was innovative with medical techniques she learned while in the Navy that made the hospital she worked at a highly sought after place for people to get any kind of help. Snow Villiers and Hope Estheim were no exception to the rule at all – Light couldn't stand either if her life depended on it.

The older Farron couldn't stand the oaf because he was the root cause of a high school prank gone horrifically wrong which nearly pushed her back a year academically (when they found out the truth Snow was pushed back instead). For Hope – despite what he told Snow before, it was the Estheims that made life hell for the Farrons. The Farron family were a well-respected family; even the Williams family that lived next door liked them, as Lightning and Sasha were close friends and Tyreese gave the girls plus Serah rides anywhere. The Estheims lived across the street from them but were jealous of the Farrons to where Bart would see that the Farron sisters become orphans. It was the day Troy and Michaela Farron died by him that changed things forever. Even Nora was killed by Bart, who was charged and sentenced to death, but would never see that as he was killed in prison. This gave birth to Hope's hatred of the Farron sisters.

It was Monday evening that Lightning would make her last call to Serah's home, worried that her younger sister hadn't called since Friday morning, shortly before her date with Snow. Light never approved her dating the oaf, and for very good reason. It was only when they got engaged that the older Farron accepted the relationship for what it was to them and gave them her blessing to wed, yet she still couldn't stand the damn oaf. Sadly, no one picked up the phone and Light left several messages on the answering machine, as she was calling since early Saturday afternoon. The pinkette would then make a call to the police to file a Missing Persons report on Serah, noting that no one picked up the phone since Saturday.

XXX

Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Dia Vanille were sisters in spirit who met at an orphanage after their parents were killed by a Tsunami during a humanitarian mission in Japan. Vanille saw Fang as an older sister, and Fang felt that Vanille needed a bodyguard as the red head was constantly picked on. They moved to Los Angeles after both obtained academic and athletic scholarships to study at UCLA; for Fang, it was History although she was a skilled volleyball player, while Vanille studied Psychology and was a phenom at tennis. Fang was, to Vanille, overly protective – to the point where no one could be near her.

Vanille was friends with Hope before dating him – she felt bad for him due to his past although he kept some information from her. Fang, however, wasn't fond of the silver-haired male. Why was Fang that way with him, only she knows. While the red head saw the good in people and trusted them immediately, the brunette was much more reserved and if anyone got her trust it was earned. Hope won Fang's trust with his charm, which the brunette gave them her blessing to live together in turn soon after. It was Fang who made sure that Vanille was prepared for her dates with Hope.

When Vanille didn't return from her date with Hope, Fang shrugged it off at first, thinking that she was at Hope's for the night since she was getting ready to move in with him. By the following Tuesday the red head still didn't return, which worried Fang – not only was this uncharacteristic of Vanille to not call her but she also didn't show up to work, which worried her boss, Dr. Charles Xavier, as she was a daughter to him and an excellent employee. It would take Dr. Xavier's call to the brunette with his concerns about the red head that prompted Fang to file a Missing Persons report on Vanille, citing concerns from Vanille's job and her own worries.

XXX

The news channels had a field day of reporting the bodies of the two women found in the park all month – something that, at first, Snow and Hope would ignore because they were on Cloud 9 in their heads, thinking that they would never be caught by the police for this. It would be midway through the month that Snow would crack. The fact that he killed his fiancée just to appease his boss got the better of the blond due to lack of judgment. He was in hiding since the evening after it happened (Hope suggested that he should go into hiding for awhile); it was when he realized he forgot his bandanna at the park that he went into a extremely severe state of depression, as he knew that if the day comes and the police find out what happened he wouldn't hear the end of it from Lightning. It was then that he would contemplate on taking his own life because he let so many people down.

As for Hope, he was in a state that would concern the people who reported to him, to the point where he would be forced to sell his company to the best bidder as everyone left. When Snow learns this, he arranges to meet Hope at an undisclosed location. The tone in the oaf's voice was downright terrifying. Once the silver-haired male meets up with the blond, Snow had venom in his eyes, although Hope had daggers in his. Snow was pissed that he was forced to kill the love of his life, for the reason of a lie…for Hope, it was just a part of his game, what he learned from his father. The confrontation would be tragic – Hope would pull out a gun and kill the oaf before putting gasoline over him and setting him on fire. The unfortunate thing for Hope was that when Snow's body was found, there were bullet shells nearby he failed to pick up. It would be a matter of time before Hope gets caught.

Lightning sees the news telecast of Snow's death plus its circumstances and was about to make a call to the private detective she hired to help find Serah before her cell phone rang – it was a coroner asking her to come and identify at least one person brought in so that she could identify one of the two bodies, as the detective she hired worked with the police to find out what happened to Serah. Upon arrival, it took one look at Serah's lifeless body to make the older Farron drop to her knees and cry. When she was told about a bandanna found on the scene, she knew Snow killed Serah as Light knew that Snow is never without that bandanna. Lightning was informed that they considered the circumstances of the other woman there, as her body was found alongside Serah's and her adoptive sibling filed a Missing Persons report on her.

With Fang, she received a letter in the mail from someone who knew of her situation with Vanille being missing. The letter mentioned that they made the call to the police upon seeing the body and wanted justice for her just as much as anyone else who would have seen her. Like the person who wrote the letter, Fang watched the news and followed the events of the two unknown women found hung on a tree in a park, as she was getting the feeling that one of the two women was Vanille. The letter contained one item Fang knew belonged to the red head – earrings that Fang bought for Vanille as her birthday present – the author of that letter was remorseful of seeing these and felt that this should help the case. It'd be a call from a coroner that would confirm her worst fears: two bodies were brought in and Fang must identify one of them.

Once the brunette saw the red head's lifeless body she was beyond irate but upon seeing the lifeless body of another female, this one with pink hair, she would witness a scene that would move the brunette to tears, knowing that she wasn't the only one affected by this. There was another person already there, on her knees and in tears, finding out that their younger sister was killed in an equivalent manner to Vanille. The brunette dropped to her knees to comfort the individual already there, understanding that person was also affected by this as much as she was.

"Shhh…it's gonna be okay…" Fang says to the individual, in a tone known for comforting Vanille. The individual mumbles a shaky "thanks" and comforts her in turn, knowing how the situation is for them. Once they let go, Fang stares at the person for a bit longer than usual – she saw the resemblance the individual has with the lifeless body of the other woman and realized that the person is the older sister. The coroner and the personnel behind the investigation reveal a second bandanna to the brunette, which she knew that it was Hope's bandanna, the one he wore around his neck as she saw it when she first met him.

XXX

It didn't take long for law enforcement to find and arrest Hope Estheim for the murders of Oerba Dia Vanille and Snow Villiers, along with the conspiracy to murder Serah Farron. Two additional charges of conspiracy to murder, this time Claire Lightning Farron and Oerba Yun Fang, were added upon finding that information out from talks with the silver haired man. Once the media take wind of this, they had a field day putting Hope Estheim and his late father on blast. It was because of the media's influence on the matter along with the volume of the crimes that Hope was sentenced to death by execution squad. Unlike his father, Hope would see this sentence and died with a smile on his face.

Fang was invited to the viewing of Hope's execution and was taken aback when her shoulder was being tapped. "May I sit here?" the person asks. Fang took one look at the person – it was the same individual she comforted when they were at the coroner a few months before.

"Sure…I could use some company…name's Oerba Yun Fang. Fang will do." Fang replies, still shaken Vanille is no longer alive.

"I forgot to introduce myself last time. My real name is Claire, but I go by my middle name Lightning. Call me Light," the woman says, holding out a hand. Fang ignores the hand and gives her a warm hug along with her condolences about Serah. The pinkette would give Fang her condolences about Vanille in turn. What would surprise them are the people that joined them a few minutes later.

"Liiiggghhhtttnnniiinnnggg! Come here woman! I miss your face…" Sasha says in the tone the pinkette remembered from when they were kids, with her arms wide open. Tyreese joined her with the arms gesture and motioned for Fang to come to them as well. Although Fang didn't know who they were it was clear that Light knew them and joined the pinkette when they went to the Williams siblings.

"Sasha? Tyreese? What are you…" Lightning begins, but Tyreese cuts her off with an explanation of what likely happened.

"We forgot the rope we use for our weekly get togethers at the park – you know, the rope to help set up the volleyball net that Sasha, Serah, Snow and I use to play volleyball. That's when…we found the rope that was used to hang Serah and a red headed female. Sasha and I called the cops but we couldn't identify Serah as there was nothing was left behind other than a pair of earrings and two bandannas. The police forgot the earrings but we found them and discovered that red head's adoptive sister bought them for her…"

"You found Van's earrings? I can't thank you enough..." Fang cuts Tyreese off, getting a nod from Sasha.

"Thank you, Tyreese…you too, Sasha…for doing this for me…and Fang…" Lightning says, giving them all a soft smile.

"No problem, Light. I'm your girl, remember? There's almost nothing I wouldn't do for you…" Sasha replies in her cheerful manner, making a third individual chuckle as he approaches them.

"Fang…I'm sorry about Vanille…and is this the famous Dr. Claire Lightning Farron, Navy SEAL turned doctor? I am also sorry for Serah. She was a valued intern…I forgot to introduce myself…the name's Dr. Charles Xavier. Call me whatever tickles your fancy." Dr. Xavier buts in, causing a humorous scene.

They all take their seats to view Hope's execution, except for Dr. Xavier because he's in a wheelchair, but Lightning made sure that he was taken care of. This brought a smile to his face as he remembered Serah doing the same. Once Hope was brought to the area for those to view him, Tyreese held Sasha's right hand. In turn, Sasha would hold Fang's hand, then Fang holding Lightning's hand, only this time their fingers would interlock. The brunette stroked the backside of her hand, which for an unknown reason, caused the pinkette to do the same to her left hand.

Light held Dr. Xavier's hand, remembering this gesture when the Williams family would host the Farron sisters the Thanksgiving after Troy and Michaela died. A gesture that said everything will be alright. Once Hope was shot to death by the execution squad, Lightning would close her eyes to fight back tears, but not let go of Fang's hand. It would be Sasha that breaks the silence. "Justice was served," she says, which Tyreese gives his younger sister a side hug that said, " _I'm proud of you sis._ " Before parting ways, they exchanged numbers with each other, vowing to keep in touch. Sasha would give Lightning a look that clearly said that she has the hots for Fang which was met with the famous Farron glare.

XXX

Two years later, things would be better for everyone. Fang and Lightning became each other's best friend as well as roommates, since Fang chose to sell her home – it was something she wanted to do since before Vanille died. Once Sasha and Tyreese knew of Fang's plans it was immediately suggested that she should move in with the pinkette. Since Sasha and Light were close friends from when they were kids, Fang was a close friend of Sasha's as well. Lightning was alone, and the last thing she wanted to do was fall into destructive patterns. This worried the people currently closest to her more than she would admit. Once Fang moved in, Lightning was a different but better person, as if she was a Phoenix rising from the ashes.

Dr. Xavier saw this change in Lightning as well when he found out that Fang moved in with her – he encouraged the pinkette to write creatively after seeing a few of her poems…and how well they were written. To him it was helping her move on with her life. He also saw that she was falling in love with the brunette. The only advice he told Light was tell Fang about her feelings when the time was right, considering the circumstances. What he didn't tell her was that the brunette has a massive crush on her, as when he saw Fang interlocking their fingers it was love at first sight for the brunette. Like the Williams siblings he didn't give a shit about sexual orientation – love is love and one should be able to love who they want without judgment.

It would be Saturday night that Lightning would have the guts to let Fang know how she felt, as she took Dr. Xavier's advice, which Tyreese said something similar about this. Neither woman had plans and they both wanted to stay in and watch a film they agreed to rent, while ordering Japanese food for delivery. The pinkette had a piece of paper which had a poem she wrote for Fang, which was about the impact she made to her life. Before putting in the movie, Light makes her move. She gives the brunette the most affectionate ramble before reading the poem that the pinkette wrote for her:

 ** _Rising from the Ashes_**

 ** _Because of you, I'm the Phoenix…_**

 ** _the very Phoenix rising from the ashes_**

 ** _of the past that damn near killed me,_**

 ** _yet made me a new me, a better me._**

 ** _I thank you for saving me from a life of hell…_**

 ** _the very life that is known to torture,_**

 ** _then kill those when it wants to kill_**

 ** _without remorse or regret in its heart._**

 ** _You see the worst and the best of me…_**

 ** _you don't give a shit because I am as human as you,_**

 ** _imperfect but complete and whole_**

 ** _with just as much love to give as me._**

 ** _If we met under different circumstances…_**

 ** _I honestly don't know if I would be the same,_**

 ** _only because things would be more awkward_**

 ** _than it currently is for us…in body and soul._**

 ** _As the Phoenix rising from the ashes…_**

 ** _I forever owe you my life, my everything,_**

 ** _there's nothing about you I would change_**

 ** _as I know you wouldn't do that to me._**

"Fang, do you like the poem…" Lightning begins, before the brunette silences her with a soft but sincere kiss that she's been meaning to give to the pinkette conveying how she truly felt about her.

"Light…Claire…are you willing to be more than friends?" Fang asks after parting, with a pleading look in her green eyes which mirrored the look that the pinkette gave her.

"You better believe that I want to be more than friends. Now come here," Lightning replies, giving her a kiss that was deeper and with confidence.

The new couple would go to sleep in the same bed together that night, knowing that they had each other to chase away the nightmares that were haunting them since that day. It would be the day they eventually get married that showed to the world they rose from the ashes as the best people they could be; the Williams siblings as their new family, Dr. Xavier officiating their ceremony and knowing that Serah and Vanille are looking down at them from above with a smile on their face, grateful they looked out for them.

 **FIN**

A/N #2: Dr. Charles Xavier…yes, THAT X-Men character, makes an appearance and I made him a bit out of character, although you could tell I kept his sense of compassion. As for the Williams siblings – Tyreese was in The Walking Dead comics as well as the show, yet Sasha was an original character on the show. Although they're dead, I put them here and showcased their sense of justice. I made Hope a human Bhunivelze here (he was an ass to Lightning for a bit at the end of LR). For Snow, I used some of his behavior from when he found out that Serah was dead (why he went into a state of depression). I also used elements from a true crime tale I read years ago. Google "You Belong to Me" by Ann Rule – the book has varying true crime tales in it but was headlined by the title story where a now-former cop kills a woman by strangulation after a sex act.

A/N #3: Real Life stuff…as you know, I have ONE tale left in this batch, which is the actions by Serah and Vanille lead Light and Fang to each and they all know each other. I can only promise you that it'll be about as dark as this one and the other FF XIII characters will be taking sides. I do not know when it'll be posted, because I'm still planning the plot out in my head and it's going to be a VERY difficult piece to write (as I have yet to see one like it). As for future FLight after the last chapter is posted…I don't have a clue as to what I'll be writing about but it won't be as dark as this lot. There might be some crossover tales, but I can't say for sure until I plan then write them. As it's 3-something in the morning here in Chicago, I need to make my lunch for work then head to bed. I'll write again soon. Cheers!


	5. Out of the Darkness, First Half

**A/N #1** : This is the **FIRST HALF** of the final one shot because it's long, which has all four women already know each other but Serah and Vanille's actions causing their sister relationship with Lightning and Fang to become estranged. The second half of this, along with the aftermath chapter, will have a poem. Characters are the property of their respective owners, Square Enix and SNK (whoever owns King of Fighters/Art of Fighting/Fatal Fury). Before I forget, massive shout outs to **_Shadoobie_** and **_Prudence Chastity_** for inspiration behind this. There are elements from their finished FLight tales "For I Have Sinned" and "In Another World" respectively (both M-rated) here you'll catch.

 ** _Out of Darkness, Into the Light_**

"They…they…saved us…Sun…shine…but…why…" was the last words that came from Fang's mouth before slipping out of consciousness, knowing that Lightning couldn't hear those words being said to her. They lay near the site of the bombing, underneath the bodies of the two men who died to save them. In her unconscious state, the brunette's mind replays the events that will change everything she ever knew of Vanille and Serah…

 ***Flashback***

Fang is sitting on a bench near the entrance of the New Water Tower Mall in Bodhum-Oerba, waiting for Lightning to show up. The two friends/roommates were eager to have a day at the mall to themselves, since they wanted to go shopping for varying things for themselves and each other, including promise rings and matching necklaces, and the courage for Fang to tell the pinkette of the feelings she has had for her since the day they met on Palumpolum in Cocoon more than a thousand years ago.

"Where is Sunshine? She's not known for being late…" Fang starts to herself, just before her name was being called by Lightning.

"I'm so sorry for running late, Fang..." Lightning begins, before being silenced by a hug from the brunette, letting her know it was okay as stuff happens.

"If ya get here in one piece I'm okay with that, Sunshine," Fang tells her, reassuring that the brunette isn't mad at her – after all, her Sunshine was only 5 minutes late.

They enter the mall without any further delay, as they're both really excited to get stuff for both themselves and each other. Prior to their shopping spree they went to get something to eat at the food court as they were starving – their sisters ate the last of the food they had at the home they all shared together, being the lazy slobs they are, and the older women would have to go grocery shopping later that day. Fang was about to pay for their lunch (she NEVER allowed Sunshine to pay for food whenever they hung out) when a white-haired male paid for their lunch. He left before she could even thank him, but made a mental note to thank him if and/or when she saw him again. Once returning to the table Lightning saved for them, they ate in comfortable silence, occasionally smiling at each other being the only thing they do.

The first store they go into is a clothing store specializing in making custom clothes. Lightning had to pick up a few outfits for herself that she already paid for since she wasn't into stuff that was already made and could be bought at a store. Fang watched her in awe, reminding the brunette why Light was a woman worth being with and fighting for to the end of days. Upon leaving the store, they head to a more traditional clothing store so that the brunette can buy a few outfits for herself. Lightning did and said nothing other than stare at her best friend with every outfit Fang tried on.

After joint visits to a few more stores, including one to the Adidas Sports Performance store to pick up a few pairs of sneakers and varying other sporty items they liked, Fang wanted to make a solo trip to a jewelry store to "look" at some rings for them, while Lightning wanted to go to a different jewelry store to "look" at varying necklaces for them. They agree to meet in front of the Adidas store once they were done with a pinky promise and parted ways with a warm smile on their face, as if they knew what the other person was thinking.

That would be the last time they would smile at each other for a long while.

 **XXX**

They met in the front of the Adidas store as promised but were too winded to ask the other if they found what they were looking for. The next thing they knew was that two men were quickly approaching them, telling them both to get out of the mall immediately. While Lightning was dumbfounded and confused, Fang was beyond pissed by the sudden turn of events. When Fang was about to ask one of them what was going on, an exploding sound nearby got her and the pinkette running out of the mall as fast as they could. That was the only warning they were told of by the two men who approached them only moments before.

They just barely got out of the mall when debris was quickly descending onto them. Lightning slipped and fell, breaking her ankle in the process. One of the two men got on top of her to shield her from getting crushed to death from the falling debris. The last thing she would hear before going unconscious is Fang screaming "Sunshine" with tears falling from her green eyes.

Fang wasn't that fortunate either. A few moments after some of the falling debris landed on the male who shielded Lightning, she was pushed down by the other male, who shielded her from the falling debris. A piece of metal struck the brunette at the back of her head, knocking her out almost immediately.

It was fortunate they weren't buried alive by the debris surrounding them.

 ***Present Time***

Paramedics and police arrive to the scene, horrified by what they're shown. Noel Kreiss, a respected police officer for the Bodhum-Oerba Police Department, stared at the scene with a sad look in his face, trying to understand just what happened and if there are any survivors in the area. His team helped the paramedics locate anyone dead or alive. It would be Yeul and Sazh, a pair of paramedics who were among the first to arrive on the scene minutes before Noel and his team showed up, that would make a discovery that would put a damper in their mood. They make a notion for the police to come their way.

The bodies of two men were found, shielding Lightning and Fang from death. Both women were unconscious but had a light pulse. While the two men who shielded them were placed into body bags as they were pronounced dead, the two women were put on stretchers and breathing mechanisms, to stabilize their conditions to the best of their abilities. Noel makes the first calls to Serah and Vanille with information about their respective older sister – only for him to be disappointed with their reaction to the news.

Noel would be the one who seek justice for not only Lightning and Fang, but also for those who died in the explosion. It was Lightning who inspired him to be fair and just in his actions when they met in Vahalla several years ago. He would be the one to repay her for the kindness she showed him in the old world with the same kindness in time.

He would have to wait for the right time and opportunity to do so.

 **XXX**

At New Bodhum Hospital, Fang and Lightning were both taken to the ICU due to the nature of their injuries. Due to the male who shielded the pinkette, her injuries weren't as severe as all initially thought she would have sustained from an incident like that, let alone survive the bombing at all. Outside the already broken ankle, she had a severely dislocated right shoulder, varying fractures in her right hand, a strained right wrist and some cartilage in her right ear were torn off. It would take a few stitches to get that part of her ear back on her skin. Lightning pretended to lose consciousness to save her strength.

Fang, however, had a bad concussion which lead to a seizure due to the debris that knocked her out, as well as a broken left shoulder and wrist and a possible spinal fracture. The brunette was lucky that she wasn't hurt worse but her mood and temper around others would get much worse before it got better, all thanks to the injuries she sustained from the incident. This would also affect her friendship with Lightning in every way one can think of. What she wouldn't expect is the people who would soon enter their lives and fully save them both from a mess she had no control over.

Patience would prove to be a virtue for both women.

 **XXX**

Dr. Rosa Joanna Farrell enters Lightning's room to check up on her, although the events from the past few weeks were fresh on the blonde. Having just returned to full duty a few days ago from funeral leave because her husband was among those who died in the blast, she cautiously approaches the pinkette, to ask questions about her health. A well-liked doctor known for her compassionate nature to her patients, she didn't charge people for her services because she knew that there are people who couldn't afford basic medical care. Her personality and expertise in what she does played a huge role in why New Bodhum Hospital was the best in the land.

"Good morning, Claire…" Rosa starts before getting rudely cut off by the pinkette.

"It's fucking LIGHTNING, you conceited bitch! NO ONE FUCKING CALLS ME CLAIRE!" Light barks back, anger and rage clearly noticed in her voice. Rosa changed tactics to calm the pinkette down – which worked quicker than the pinkette's namesake.

"I'm sorry…Lightning…anyway, how are you feeling today?"

"Doc…I don't know. How long has it been since…?"

"Three weeks."

"Where the fuck is Fang?"

"A few floors above you. She initially was in the room across from you for a while since you two arrived, but since the last two days, her mood isn't stable and I, sadly, don't know if or when it'll be back to normal, so my colleagues had to move her to another unit within the hospital, to get her mood in better control."

As soon as Rosa finishes that statement, Lightning breaks down. An incident that changed Fang from the inside out which she had no control over, thinking that her chance to be with the woman she has had feelings for all these years was ruined for good. The only thing the blonde could do now is comfort her patient and let her know that things will be alright if she wholeheartedly believed in it within herself.

Before Lightning got better, she would go into a deep state of depression and refuses visitors except for Lebreau, who insisted that Lightning must have SOMEONE to check up on her.

It would take some time before Lightning returns to her former self.

 **XXX**

Celes Chere and Lebreau Rider are the two most respected journalists in Bodhum-Oerba. Their reputation for giving the public honest news with an unbiased touch from reliable sources in their style was what had the people constantly relying on the information they gave to them since the public got fed up with the lies all other sources gave them. They would make routine calls to Dr. Farrell and Noel to get info on the aftermath of the bombing incident at the mall, along with the condition of Lightning and Fang, who were the only survivors from the entire incident. While Celes calls Rosa to get updated medical information about Lightning and Fang, Lebreau calls Noel to get any info on the investigation that he can legally provide.

The two journalists, who moved in together the day after Celes' fiancé Locke Cole was another person found dead in the aftermath of the bombing and Celes didn't want to live by herself, took detailed notes of what they were told in Lebreau's townhouse. Celes would be stunned with what Lebreau found out from Noel in more ways than one, prompting the blonde to comfort her new roommate and crush due to the nature of how the incident happened in the first place. Lebreau returned the gesture when she found out that Cecil Harvey, Rosa's now late husband and a friend of Celes and Locke, died protecting Lightning while Locke died protecting Fang. A friend of Rosa's is a friend of Lebreau's.

Regarding the investigation about the bombing that Lebreau could find out from Noel, Serah and Vanille were found to have being heavily involved in the incident, both wanting their older sister dead, but they weren't alone in plotting the incident, as there were innocent people dead from the incident as well. Noel's team were only able to find Snow, Hope, Yuj, Maqui Gadot for now, which all of them were taken in for questioning. All of them denied Serah and Vanille's role in the bombing to the letter, providing differing stories which Noel found them to be as fishy as they could ever be. The only reason why they were let go after questioning is because of the investigation was ongoing and they couldn't be tied to it without proof.

As for the medical condition of the two lone survivors, Rosa had a very difficult time giving Celes information in how Lightning and Fang were doing without crying, prompting the blonde journalist to put the call on speaker, in case Lebreau had to join in on their long and increasingly difficult conversation. Reliving what happened truly was truly hell on earth for all of them: for Celes and Rosa, they lost the love of their lives. Lebreau, it was the end of her friendship with the rest of the NORA crew, Hope, Serah and Vanille – and the start of a better friendship with Rosa, Celes, Sazh, Noel, Yeul, Lightning and Fang…along with two people who suddenly knocked on their door, catching her and Celes off guard.

Lebreau would be the one who opens the door, to greet two people that stood before her, both of them saying that they have information about the investigation that they should know and just provided to Noel's team a few minutes before.

"How did you two find this address?" Lebreau asked, confused but not angry. She, for one, was relieved that someone else had more information about what happened than just herself, Celes and those who are with Noel's team.

"Uh…Moogle Maps?" the brunette at the door nervously replied, prompting the blond next to her to roll his eyes, in disbelief that she was a nervous wreck about this.

"How do you know who we are…?" Celes started to ask the brunette, immediately recognizing the male who was with her.

"That would be me, I'm afraid. I personally know Oerba Yun Fang, ma'am…" the blond revealed, cutting off Celes' question.

"Ryo Sakazaki?! Is that you? How's it been, my good friend?"

"Same shit, different day of the damn week. You should know that one by now, Celes. I was putting together a plan of moves for Fang's next movie when I heard of the bombing. She was going to get promise rings for herself and Lightning as she was planning on letting Lightning know how she felt about her shortly before she starts filming for the new movie near Osaka. Sadly, the movie has a new lead since Fang can't get to the location in time and the production team won't wait for her to be 100%. On a positive note, Rosa went above and beyond with nursing her and Lightning back to health despite what happened to Cecil in the blast."

"This must be your sister younger Yuri…I'm very pleased to meet you!" Celes says to the brunette with a warm smile, holding out her hand for her to shake. Yuri takes her hand in both of hers and gives it a gentle shake.

Yuri would do the same gesture to Lebreau when the raven-haired woman held out her hand for her to shake. Once Yuri lets go of that hand, Lebreau was touched to the core that a gesture like this made her feel better, knowing she wasn't alone.

They all would be instrumental in the events to come for Lightning and Fang.

 **XXX**

Rosa enters Fang's room with an uneasy feeling in her heart, but is still determined to see that Fang makes a full recovery from the bombing incident. She is forever grateful for her late husband's influence on her in cases like this as well as people like Fang. The brunette was a piece of work to deal with from the doctor's perspective, to put it nicely. With tears in her eyes, the blonde gets her notepad ready, with whatever information the brunette can give her without further incident.

"Good morning, Ms. Fang. How are you feeling today?" Rosa asks, hesitancy and fear clearly noticed in her voice, remembering the last time she visited the Oerba native in her room. Let's just say the doctor got out of that room without a bruise that time. Fortunately for the doctor, the brunette was in better spirits today than during the last visit.

"Sun…shine… Is that you?" Fang responds, thinking that Rosa was Lightning.

"No…sorry...I'm Dr. Farrell. I don't know who this "Sunshine" person is. You can call me Rosa ," the doctor sadly replies.

"How long has it…?"

"Three months. Between you and Lightning, you had to stay longer due to your mood being so unstable. It was a seizure from the concussion you sustained in the incident that caused your mood to go unstable. Lightning was released a month and a half ago, but came by every day to see how you were doing. She recently stopped coming to see you, but wanted me to give this card to you. Feel free to open it when you finally get released from here tomorrow..."

"Thanks…Rosa…" Fang finishes, unable to finish her sentence as she cries uncontrollably, thinking that her mood and behavior since the incident happened ruined their friendship for good. Rosa gives her the same comforting hug she gave Lightning a couple of months ago.

Little did she know that the card had a surprise from their last trip to the mall. There was hope, but it would take time before things got better for them.

 **XXX**

Noel, Sazh, Yeul, Celes Lebreau all meet with Lightning at an ice cream shop near the pinkette's home to talk about the investigation and how she's been coping overall since the incident happened. They all sat outside, as to not worry the customers dining inside as Celes warned the rest of them of Lightning's behavior as of late. With clear sadness in his eyes, Noel tells the older Farron that Serah and Vanille had something to do with the bombing – and added that two men died protecting her and Fang, one of whom was Dr. Farrell's husband, Cecil Harvey…and the other being Locke Cole, Celes' now late fiancé. It took everything in Celes to not break down and cry on the spot when she heard what Noel told the pinkette.

He also tells them all that they are on the run for this which Snow, Hope, Yuj, Gadot Maqui are all covering up for them and their actions and will be pursued on top of them. Sazh added here that three other men were involved in the bombing as the masterminds of the bombing incident: Geese Howard, Kefka Palazzo and a bodyguard of Geese's who only goes by his first name, Leon – all of whom are being pursued. The reaction Lightning gives them is one that would change everything she knew of her younger sister as well as Vanille. Noel was shocked by the fact that the incident involved people he knew and once respected…but also made him feel more sympathetic towards Lightning and Fang from this moment forward.

Lebreau and Sazh were the only ones who saw it coming – Lebreau and Sazh knew her personality and behavior from the old world to the letter. The others were taken aback by the words that came out of the pinkette's mouth…which would help make things clearer for both Lebreau and Sazh with how they viewed the people they once knew, going forward.

"That fucking bastard! I KNEW that fucking jackass would do **_anything_** for Serah! I FUCKING KNEW IT! I hope he fucking rots in hell! What a real piece of shit Serah chose to be with!" Lightning yells, irate that Serah chose to stay with him, and more so that the damn oaf would protect her from the law in events like this, the one that nearly killed her and her best friend but took the lives of so many innocent people in the process. It startled people who ate their ice cream outside. The pinkette immediately apologized to them for her sudden verbal outburst before bursting into tears, getting an unexpected hug from a brunette who sat nearby the group with a male blond, as the blond knew who Lightning was when he spotted her as they sat down to enjoy their ice cream.

"Shhh…there, there...it's okay…it'll be okay…" she tells her in a tone that gives the older Farron comfort.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" the blond asks them. _So…this is the one Fang has a huge crush on. She picked such a beautiful woman to be in love with. King would be proud of me for having good judgment on people_ , he thought to himself while looking at the pinkette.

"Sure…we can use the company…" Yeul replies, as she and Sazh move a table over to land next to their table, motioning for the pair to join them.

"Thank you. We're the Sakazakis – the tall blond here is Ryo, and I'm his sister Yuri! Pleased to meet you..." Yuri introduces herself to the group, with Ryo being surprised by the sudden change in his sister from a week before when she met Celes and Lebreau.

"So, YOU'RE the friend Fang's been telling me about…" Ryo tells the pinkette with a warm smile on his face, remembering that Fang always talked about Lightning whenever she's with Ryo for training for a film.

"I don't know if we're…even...friends…anymore…she's...changed…" Lightning starts, before she breaks down and cry once again. Yuri and Yeul comfort her upon seeing this and hearing the sudden news from the older Farron.

"What did you find out from Dr. Farrell about Fang lately, Light?" Noel asks, concerned about the sudden turn of events which worried him, knowing how the two women usually are.

"Her mood is so shitty and beyond unstable…she even lashed out on me for no reason…"

"Damn, Soldier Girl…I wasn't expecting that to come about Fang from anyone, not even Dr. Farrell…" Sazh said, dumbfounded with how the incident changed them both, from being close friends back then to almost nothing now. He saw just how hurt and emotionally destroyed the pinkette was from all of this and he understandably couldn't do much to remedy the situation.

The Sakazaki siblings were determined to fix this, especially Yuri, and they had people who would help their cause. Yeul, Sazh and Noel would now help them, along with Lebreau and Celes from before. Yuri wanted to make the impossible possible – she truly believed in Lightning and Fang. She also is the Oerban native's number 1 fan. Ryo was hesitant but also inspired by Yuri's can-do attitude and nature to love people for their inner character at the same time – Fang and Lightning were truly meant to be together.

Rosa was informed of the most recent update by Celes almost immediately after the journalist and everyone else parted ways, and the doctor immediately wanted to help them help make things better for Lightning and Fang. She knew that it was something Cecil would do if he was still alive...making the world a better place. Cecil would smile at her from the heavenly skies above, knowing that she is doing the right things by healing people – in this case, Fang and Lightning from the inside out.

Lightning and Fang have the silver lining to help repair what they had – what they needed now...is time.

 **XXX**

"How my guys and I got lucky with this…shit, I'll never know. I'll really never know…" Noel says to himself as he was drinking his favourite coffee at the café he goes to, proud that he brought Serah, Vanille, Leon, Kefka and Geese to justice but also humble that he didn't take full credit for it, as he said that his team worked together as one unit to solve the case and give justice to the people who deserve it. Snow, Hope, Yuj, Gadot and Maqui were also arrested for their role.

What he didn't know was that Lebreau, Celes, Rosa, Yeul, Sazh and the Sakazaki siblings were there as well.

"The man of the hour! I still can't believe you were able to get them all…" Sazh starts, happy the police officer was able to bring the justice they deserve…only to get cut off by Ryo.

"That's half the battle…we now have Lightning and Fang to worry about, how this will change their friendship…or whatever's left of it I should say. I've never seen Fang this depressed or sad before. She misses Lightning so much she cries herself to sleep just about every night…" Ryo starts, but unable to finish as Yuri has something important to say by the unmistakable look he sees.

"Ryo…NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE! Papa himself told us when we were kids that we can do anything we put our minds to. Lightning and Fang are no different than you and me, or King and Robert. Not at all. We will help them. So fucking what if their own sisters did this to them? Real family doesn't want one of their own dead ever, for any reason. We are their new family now! They deserve the very best in life, just like we deserve the very best. Who's with me?" Yuri finishes triumphantly, getting smiles from everyone, all of whom are happy to know that the younger Sakazaki sibling has a can-do attitude that is inspirational to anyone she meets.

"Celes, Rosa and I am in, Yuri…" Lebreau says, proud to know that she's not the only one who wants to help. Celes and Rosa give her a high five as a response.

"Count Yeul, Sazh and I in, Yuri." Noel adds, happy someone wanted something good to happen to them for once.

"Yuri…I'm glad to be your brother. Papa would be proud of the woman you've become today. Fang will be happy to know that her #1 fan did something wonderful for her without going overboard, so that she can be happy with the woman she truly loves. Rob will want to really knock your boots tonight (if you know what I mean). I'll help out too." Ryo adds, getting a laugh from everyone.

They all left the café with the hope and determination that helps Fang and Lightning win each other back.

 **XXX**

It would be easier for them to find and then convince Fang of everything than it would be for them to even find Lightning. The pinkette must fight her inner demons before getting the courage to repair everything she ever had with Fang. And that means Lightning confronting her own sister and Vanille; to get the answers to why she and Fang were best off dead to them. That, and to spend some time away from Bodhum-Oerba to think things through – not only to heal herself, but to also help Fang the best she could when she comes back. Sharing the blame for what happened and how it got this bad between them, Lightning must do her part to make it right. To ensure that Fang saw the best Lightning she could ever see instead of the worst she saw that day. Lightning wanted Fang to see what a real soul mate was – what she needs now is time, strength and the faith that helped her at the end of the old world to help her in this. Fang was worth it all to her, and so much more. Fang was her home and soulmate.

For the brunette, Fang got better. In addition, she is relieved that she has people who are willing to help her win Lightning's friendship back as well as her love and heart, for she still held onto the promise ring she bought for Lightning – she proudly wore the necklace the older Farron could fit into the card and the pinkette is the only one worthy of her heart and love. The brunette thanked Lady Luck for truly being on her side. She was more determined than ever before to fully win Lightning all to herself and to love her like a soul mate really would. Fang just had to be as patient with Lightning as she always was with her in the past. Lightning completed Fang, just as much as Fang completed Lightning. To Fang, Lightning was her definition of perfect. She just needs to prove that Lightning is perfect to her…Light was her home. No one else was right for the brunette but Claire "Lightning" Farron, her Sunshine.

Their journey has just begun.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N #2:** You'll have spotted a few holes…that was on purpose! I'll start the second half of what drove Lightning away from Fang (Lightning hinted of it here) as well as the confrontation Light will have with Serah, Hope, Vanille Snow, but I won't dwell on it. I'll add where Lightning is and how she's coping before returning, along with how Ryo knew of how Fang's crying herself to sleep. The second half will end in Light and Fang becoming a couple. It was Cecil who bought Fang and Lightning's lunch at the mall before the incident, as Rosa was sad when she visits their rooms and Cecil has white hair as she got emotional as she saw images of Cecil in her visits with Lightning and Fang.


	6. Out of the Darkness, Second Half

**A/N #1** : You're surprised the first half had more angst, as you caught in the end that Lightning is away from both Bodhum-Oerba and Fang. Also, I briefly mentioned a person who goes by King – this is a female character in the KoF series which she's dressed like a bouncer in a tuxedo. She fights alongside Yuri and Mai Shiranui off and on. Here, Ryo and King are married with a dog. R/R

 **Out of the Darkness, Into the Light Part** **2**

Lightning looks out of the window of the apartment she rented in Osaka nine months ago, thinking about the last time she had talked to Fang and the hurt that came their way from their last conversation at New Bodhum Hospital, and the events that followed…

 ***Flashback***

"What the fuck, Lightning…ya make me so fucking vile with that piece of bullshit! You believe ya own sister over Noel, after she tried to kill you as well as me?! I thought you were better than that…" Fang spat out at the pinkette, irate that Lightning took in the info she got from Noel about the incident differently. The way the brunette said it sent the older Farron over the edge this time, as Lightning was absorbing what she was told the best she could without her issues getting to her. After all, the pinkette wasn't fully recovered from the bombing as she still has her depressive episodes and anxiety attacks, although her visits with Rosa have been helping her. Fang didn't see it that way.

"Your Neanderthal ass is one to talk, bitch! Vanille tried to kill us too, not just Serah! Just because I'm trying to wrap my head around what happened that day in a different manner than you does NOT fucking mean that I'm taking Serah's side at all! Just because she's my one and only sibling does not mean that I stand by everything she does in her life. I thought you knew how I am with Serah by now…but I guess not…" Lightning replied, pure venom in her tone that was deadly serious…but she wasn't in her right frame of mind at all when she said it to the brunette in the way she did at that moment. Something Fang badly overlooked which became her biggest mistake.

"Get the fuck out of here ya slut…"

"Have a nice fucking life, bitch…and kiss my ass while you're at it…"

"Fuck off, ya good for nothin' whore…"

Lightning walks out of her room seconds later with a look on her face that startles the nursing staff to no end as well as Rosa, who spots her just as she was walking out of the elevator to check up on Fang for the day. The look on Rosa's face calms Lightning down quicker than her namesake. She gives the doctor a card with the necklace she bought for Fang, but tells her to give it to the brunette if she gets better from the mess the incident caused. Rosa saw the defeated look on her face and cries for them. All because of a mutual misunderstanding.

Over the next month, she packs up some clothes and makes a few calls to important people, saying that she'll be out of the country for an unknown amount of time and for personal reasons. She informs Noel that she can be contacted by phone or e-mail if he learns anything more of the incident than what he already knows, while she tells Rosa that she was able to find a doctor that will work with her while she was away. She thanks the blonde for everything she's done, which made the doctor smile as she knew it was temporary, even though deep in her heart Rosa feared the worst.

Lightning knew she had to change and confront certain people.

 **XXX**

Four days before she leaves for Osaka, she makes a visit to two prisons – one to visit Serah and Vanille, followed by another to visit Snow and Hope.

When she sees her sister and her former friend at the women only prison, there was so much tension in the air that Serah and Vanille were handcuffed to the chairs they sat on, so that the older Farron wouldn't get physically hurt by either of them. The final words Lightning would ever say to them both was to think about the pain and hurt they caused her and Fang, as well as the damage their actions have caused to themselves, to them and to those around them. Upon walking out, the older Farron knew in her heart this was goodbye, and their jealousy damaged the friendship Lightning had with Fang. Although she shed some tears walking out, it would be the last tears that would fall.

Upon her visit to the men only prison two days later, to talk to Snow and Hope, the looks on the men's faces were priceless. They were full of regret and sorrow, hoping that the older Farron would forgive them someday. However, that was proven to not be the case for them at all. Lightning tells Snow that Lebreau wants nothing to do with him or NORA ever again, while warning Hope that if she ever finds him on the street he will meet a certain death by her own two hands for his role in what happened. Although neither man cried, they both knew in their heart that Lightning wanted nothing to do with them anymore. Their covering up Serah and Vanille's actions ruined things between them for good.

Osaka, Japan – the place Lightning finds what she needs to return to her old self.

 ***Present Time***

Lightning takes a deep breath and exhales, knowing she made the right choice by going to Japan. She wanted to go home but every time she thought of Fang, that argument came to her mind. In the time that she's been here, her doctor exercised the very patience and expertise that reminded her of Rosa and helped in areas Rosa wasn't familiar with. Over time, she took the meditation that her doctor recommended very seriously. Lightning also took to the spoken word and wrote poetry, something she had no time for before. _If Fang could see me now, she'd be proud of me…but I've hurt her so much…will she forgive me…_ she thought to herself. After her last visit with the Japanese doctor, she found the strength from within herself to finally go home. To talk to Fang and repair their friendship. She sends e-mails to Noel, Lebreau and Rosa of her health these days and that she's coming back.

Lightning was coming home.

 **XXX**

Rosa stayed with Fang in Bodhum-Oerba while Lightning was in Japan. In the doctor's eyes, the brunette was in no shape to care for herself at all. Fortunately, there were extra rooms in the home and Rosa was told by Fang herself that she can stay for as long as she liked. Lebreau also visited a few days later with Celes with newer information that Lightning made visits to the prisons that Snow, Hope, Vanille Serah were in shortly before she left for Osaka. This new information is what got Fang to regret the very words she said to her Sunshine while she was in the hospital. What made it worse to the brunette was that it was all said to the pinkette in her face.

Ryo and his family would make weekly visits to the home, with King and Yuri staying overnight to protect Fang and Rosa on occasion per Ryo's request. To Ryo, Fang was a sister to him. One worth protecting, just like how he is with Yuri. It was one night King (and later Yuri, as Rosa slept in another room for the time being) clearly heard the brunette crying, saying that she was sorry to Light for what she did in her sleep that greatly concerned her. King immediately told Ryo about this very concerning behavior with the brunette days before he and Yuri met with Rosa and the others at the café when Noel got the right people arrested for their role in the bombing.

When Rosa found this out, she would go sleep in the room across Fang's – Vanille's old room – so that Fang wouldn't get worse than that.

This was the start of making things right.

 **XXX**

Lightning gets off the plane after it landed, grateful to be home, hopeful that Fang will forgive her for everything. Noel, Sazh and Yeul were all at the airport waiting for her – Rosa and Yuri suggested that they pick her up at the airport as they were in the middle of a very deep conversation with Fang and King. The trio gave the pinkette a group hug, all admiring the vibe she radiated from the old world that came back to her. The group make short talk about her travels while getting her belongings to the trunk of Noel's car as they knew very well that Lightning was the queen of small talk and didn't want to delay things. They make a stop at the ice cream shop they went to months ago, before the pinkette went to Japan – only to find everyone was there…even Fang.

Upon seeing the pinkette, Fang had a huge smile on her face – she saw the aura of the Lightning she first met in Palumpolum in the old world. Lightning also felt the aura of the Fang that she remembered in the old world as her face was in the crook of the brunette's neck. No words were spoken when they gave each other a hug, making everyone smile. Both women were at ease after parting from the hug. Celes then said for everyone to order what they want, because she's paying for it, completely surprising her girlfriend Lebreau and making the others at the ice cream shop laugh and smile, as they all knew that everything was going to be okay…and that Lightning and Fang completely forgave each other with just that hug.

Rosa had a smile that lit up the room on her face when she saw them hug.

 **XXX**

Once Lightning, Rosa and Fang return home from the ice cream shop – Noel transferred Lightning's things from his car to Rosa's - they went into the room that was set up by Fang and Rosa to have a talk about what happened and just where things between them will go from there. Lightning was informed of everything that happened while she was away that she didn't hear from Noel by the other two women – something that made her feel uneasy inside. She was told that Serah and Vanille were both very badly hurt in prison, while Snow and Hope were both killed by inmates who learned of what happened. Fang gave the pinkette a side hug, knowing that this was just as hard on her when she found out.

Rosa informed them both that she'll be moving out of the house in the next few weeks – she found someone to buy her old home and that she also found an apartment that was just the right size for her to live in. The blonde also said that she'll be making visits here on occasion so that things don't get out of hand between them. Lightning thanks her for helping Fang in all of this and gives her a gift Rosa was hesitant in taking before being told to take it – the lightning bolt pendant that Lightning wore in the old world years ago, something that was no longer a part of her. Fang also gave her a necklace she wore in the old world as well. A sign that it was to be a new beginning for them.

Rosa knew that they will soon be together.

 **XXX**

It's been four months since Rosa moved out of the house in Bodhum-Oerba, and into the apartment she found in New Mist. Lightning and Fang patched their friendship up and resumed that where it left off, making a vow to communicate with each other better than before the incident even occurred. Lightning was unbelievably patient (something Fang didn't expect, since Lightning wasn't known for being patient with anyone she knew at any point) with Fang and became empathetic to how Fang is these days, while Fang took better note of Sunshine's mannerisms and asked questions first before jumping into conclusions (which shocked Lightning, knowing how Fang was in that department). They make a weekly trip to the ice cream shop to just talk and enjoy each other's company.

It was one visit to the ice cream shop that Fang saw Lightning put her head on the brunette's shoulder for no real reason, surprising Fang to no end. _I wonder if she still is in love with me like I'm still in love with her_ , Fang thought to herself while placing her head on top of the pinkette's head with a smile of content on her face, petting the pinkette's hair moments after the fact. They sat like that in silence, making the customers look at them in awe, some of them clearly remembering the pinkette's actions there from more than a year ago. Even Yuri, who was there with Ryo and their respective spouses, had a smile on her face, happy that the two women were friends once again. She took a deep breath and then exhaled, knowing that she played perhaps the biggest role in the events showing before her eyes.

Fang and Lightning knew that by the gesture, they will soon be together. The time was coming soon.

 **XXX**

Fang has a get together with Lebreau and Celes for lunch at a place near where the couple work at on a Tuesday, since the couple were on lunch break and wanted to catch up with the brunette while they had time to do so. Both women were very impressed in how the brunette has been doing as of late. Celes takes the opportunity to grill the Oerban native with questions about varying things. "So…Fang, how are things with your Sunshine?" the blonde teasingly asks, getting a giggle from her girlfriend/colleague while getting a death glare from the brunette.

"She's great…I'm still shocked we repaired our friendship. I still have the ring I wanna give her…" the brunette answers, only to have Lebreau cut her off.

"When are you going to let her know how you feel about her?" Lebreau asks in the manner Fang remembered from when they first met in Bodhum in the old world.

"I really don't know when, to tell ya both the truth. I was thinking maybe this Saturday evening when we're both free…"

"Why not Friday?"

"She's busy that night. I think Light said that Rosa wanted her to collaborate with the hospital on something huge since yesterday, to help get more people access to at least basic medical care. Something along those lines, I guess."

"Makes sense now. Do you know how to plan it What are you going to wear? What to tell her?"

"Lebreau…I'm the queen of winging it…" Fang finishes the chat with her trademark smile, confident that Lightning will want to be more than friends.

Lebreau and Celes went back to work with smiles that light up the block, happy their friend is giving herself the happy ending she deserves with the woman she's had a crush on.

 **XXX**

Lightning meets with Rosa, Yuri Ryo for coffee and a small snack at a café near New Bodhum Hospital on a Wednesday, all of whom are talking about the plans the hospital will be undertaking in the coming weeks. Yuri, who Rosa learns that she was just hired by the hospital as a counselor in the mental health department a few weeks ago, was just as excited about this as Lightning, much to Ryo's surprise. While the four have a conversation about the plans and the time frame it's slated to take for it to be finished, Ryo notices how sad Lightning looked, which Rosa and Yuri take note of almost immediately after.

"Is everything okay at home with Fang, Light?" Ryo asks her out of concern, fearing that something happened and/or they fell out again.

"Uh…yeah, it is…I guess…" the pinkette answers, but Yuri isn't convinced as she sees Light fiddling about with a necklace she's currently wearing, remembering that Fang owns the same necklace.

"Someone likes Fang…someone likes Faaaaannnnnggggg…" Yuri teasingly sing songs to the older Farron, making the pinkette blush and the doctor giggle. Ryo rolls his eyes because this is typical of Yuri, as it reminded him of how she did this to help him get together with King several years ago.

"You want Fang at the reception, don't you Light?" Rosa asks, remembering that the pinkette has a huge, but secret, crush on the Oerban native.

"Yeah, I suppose I do. Is there any way she can show up? I don't want to pretend she's my lover when we're not…" Lightning answers, in a tone more quiet than usual.

"I'll see what I can do." Rosa assures the pinkette, remembering that she can use her title in situations like this.

Upon finishing up their coffee and chat, they all parted ways for the time being, knowing that they'll see each other Friday.

Yuri has a smile on her face, knowing it helped Light see her feelings for Fang as being as true as they were before.

 **XXX**

Fang wakes up late on Friday but isn't affected as she isn't due to train with Ryo until Thursday, since she had to undergo physical therapy and was very recently cleared to train with Ryo again. The only thing out of the ordinary was the envelope taped to the front of the bathroom door. While brushing her teeth, she sees an invitation to the reception at New Bodhum Hospital's reception area inside, regarding plans they are undertaking with Lightning. _I wonder how I got invited to this…normally, I'm not allowed to go to events like this, but if Sunshine really wants me there…I'll ask her about this later_ , the brunette thought to herself, knowing time wasn't on her side as the invitation said for her to be there at 18:00 and to dress in business casual. She found a blouse and knee length skirt to go with her classy dress shoes without a problem.

After getting ready, Fang takes what she needs to bring with her: her purse, phone, wallet, keys and the invitation and arranges for a Lyft driver to pick her up and drive her to the event. She decided at the last second to add the promise ring she bought for Lightning into her purse, since it was still in the pristine condition and in the same exact box when she bought it at the mall, as she wanted to let Lightning know how she felt a day sooner than what she told Lebreau and Celes during lunch…not to forget the brunette felt in her heart that Lightning might say something to her tonight as well, but after the event, causing her to smile at the thought. Fang gets into the car that showed up 10 minutes after she made the arrangements to get it and goes to the event without further delay, excited to hear what's in store for both the hospital and her best friend's role in it.

Fang has the confidence of a thousand people in her soul.

 **XXX**

Lightning, Rosa and Yuri all take their respective spots on the stage, all of whom being in anticipation of both the people that are showing up as well as the announcement the hospital was going to make. Rosa takes the seat to Lightning's right as Yuri sits on the pinkette's left. As people take their seats in the audience, a look of surprise is on Light's face as she sees the last person she'd expect to show up at the event…Fang. She gives Rosa a look that asked, "How were you…?" – which Rosa gives a look with a response of "I told you so", causing Yuri to giggle behind her hand, trying to not cause a scene. Fang takes a seat in a table occupied by Ryo, King, Yeul, Noel and Sazh – Celes and Lebreau were stationed at various parts of the building, gathering information they were given by personnel there before reporting it to the public.

The emcee for the event was a colleague of Yuri's, who welcomed the guests to the event and briefly talked about the plans the hospital has with Lightning, which he announced for Rosa, the new lead doctor of the hospital, to come to the microphone to give the audience more details of what is going to happen and Lightning's role with the hospital. Yuri had to contain her excitement on stage, as she always admired the blonde's approach to the medical field since she first moved to Bodhum-Oerba with Robert. Lightning, however, was humbler upon hearing the brief version of the emcee's announcement, as she was putting the lessons she learned in Japan to excellent use, knowing that things like this can make her more anxious and stressed out than ever.

Since taking over as the head doctor at New Bodhum Hospital four weeks ago, Rosa had more adjusting to do in her new position than she thought, but surprisingly turned to Lightning for help in dealing with it. It was because of what Lightning learned while she was in Japan that the blonde could handle her new role the same way as she had with her former role; realizing that if the pinkette helped her in something like this, then who knows how many other people Light can help, which could reduce unnecessary hospitalizations from stress and anxiety caused from the workforce. Hence why Rosa announced that a new building was going to be built nearby to further progress mental health, with Lightning being hired as a hypnotherapist. This made Fang smile with pride from the audience – this was the same Sunshine she fell in love with so many years ago.

Fang was going to let her Sunshine know she felt later tonight.

 **XXX**

Fang and Lightning get home at around 10 – after the speeches were made and the mingling with people in attendance after the event took longer than they had anticipated, they wanted to spend some alone time together, as there were things they had to talk about in private. On the way home, Fang made a call to get food from their favourite Thai restaurant (and a six-pack of soda) delivered to them, as she wasn't in the mood to cook anything and Fang also refused to allow her Sunshine to cook or buy anything. The brunette wanted to celebrate the news she was given about Lightning her way; she wanted Lightning to know how proud she was of her. The only thing Lightning could do was give her a hug as a way of saying thanks for everything, because she was too at a loss for words to say anything.

Once the food and soda arrive, they get the plates and utensils out to enjoy a delicious meal. They eat the dinner Fang bought for them in comfortable silence at the dining room, stealing the occasional glance and smile along the way as they sat across from each other. For reasons unknown to either woman, Lightning suddenly takes her chair and food to sit closer to Fang. The pinkette puts her chopsticks down and gently grabs the brunette's hands, quickly getting her attention, how true to her namesake. "Fang...thank you so much for being at the event earlier. You don't know how much this means to me that you came out to support me…" Lightning starts before the brunette caresses and massages her hands, causing her to pause.

"I was more than glad ta be there. You're my best friend and ya should know by now that I support ya in everything ya do, Sunshine." Fang tells her with the trademark smile that's known to warm the pinkette's heart as she gently caresses her cheek.

"Anyway…I'm not surprised you got the food since I know you, I...uh...I have something that I...uh...I really want to tell you now…something that I've been meaning to say. The day I first met you in Palumpolum in the old world all those years ago, there was something about you I couldn't forget…something that made me strong when I felt so weak inside, gave me a reason to keep on fighting. You were the only person in my thoughts while we were so far apart in the old world, as well as here in the new world. When I was in Japan healing myself, I wrote a poem that…uh…well, that I wrote for you. I hope you like it. It's called 'Out of the Darkness, Into the Light…"

 ** _Out of the Darkness, Into the Light_**

 ** _You are the light that guides me…_**

 ** _guiding me from the pure darkness_**

 ** _that threatens to destroy us and_**

 ** _everything we had…it is your love_**

 ** _leading me to a place that is meant_**

 ** _for you and me to be in as lovers at last,_**

 ** _not just friends we have been for years._**

 ** _My dearest Oerba Yun Fang…it is you…_**

 ** _I am complete because of your love,_**

 ** _the real love that is my light, my guide_**

 ** _out of the dark life I was going into_**

 ** _and causing pain to all wherever I go_**

 ** _to where the heartache kills souls,_**

 ** _where no one survives in the end._**

 ** _Your love is my world, my hope in_**

 ** _a time where I lost almost everyone…_**

 ** _the one thing that really saved my life_**

 ** _as well as my soul, hurt from the jealousy_**

 ** _of others that wanted us both dead,_**

 ** _and the intentions of those who_**

 ** _felt that we don't belong together._**

 ** _I hope that I complete you as well_**

 ** _my dearest and only Oerba Yun Fang…_**

 ** _it is my new wish to know that you love me_**

 ** _just as much as I love you, from this heart_**

 ** _and soul of mine to your heart and soul,_**

 ** _for I cannot live if I never know_**

 ** _if you feel the same way for me as I do you._**

"How do you like the piece Fang…" Lightning begins to ask before the brunette silences her with a kiss she's been meaning to give her after all this time, slipping the promise ring onto the pinkette's finger.

"I wish ya told me sooner, Sunshine…but then again, I'm glad ya said it before I did, considering what we went through just to get ta this point. I'm happier than words that we are finally a couple even though it took us forever ta get together at all. Do you want to sleep in the same bed tonight, Sunshine? That way we both can have sweet dreams and no nightmares?" Fang asks Lightning with her trademark smile and pleading eyes, although she knows the pinkette's answer just by the look on her face.

Lightning and Fang finally became a couple that night – their first night in the same bed together, as a couple, provided them with dreams so sweet, the nightmares from their past stood no chance against them as their love won over those very nightmares, just like it always did before in the end of the old world and even before that point. With the brunette holding her woman close as they sleep, she closes her emerald eyes with a smile on her face, content that she finally got her woman…but also at peace as she is complete, as both things that the pinkette feels about Fang as well when she goes to sleep.

Their secret wish of becoming a couple came true.

 **FIN**

 **A/N #2:** I am NOT done with this story – I have an Epilogue still to write, as this is the end of the main tale. As promised, the epilogue will be free of drama/angst (think the epilogue from "Mockingjay" – the last of the Hunger Games books). As for other stuff…Yuri's handshake in the first half – it's an actual greeting the Japanese use to show respect, as they're shy about physical contact with those they first meet. For characters from the KoF series – Yuri is one lass whose stubborn nature helps her get her way (her father, Takuma, teachers her Karate from that) although it annoys Ryo. Robert Garcia, who's mentioned here, has a crush on Yuri but she's oblivious. Here – they're married. Celes and Lebreau are a couple…don't know why I went with that for them but it felt right. I used varying behaviors from Noel in LR as well as Sazh from FF XIII. Anything I missed will be explained after the Epilogue. Cheers!


	7. Out of the Darkness, Epilogue

**A/N #1** : In case you're wondering, this WILL be the finale. As promised, this will be fluffy (but will have a brief sad point). There are two NEW characters here – Sice and Seven from Final Fantasy Type-0! If you're wondering why…you'll see. I have the "last chapter" with end notes and some announcements. As always – rate/review!

 _ **Epilogue to "Out of the Darkness, Into the Light"**_

It's been 20 years. Ever since the night that they became official, they eloped four months later, saying that they didn't want to wait and that they wanted to get married the same day that Celes and Lebreau tied the knot. Inside their matching wedding bands had the phrase Lightning said to Fang just before the fight against Orphan back in the old world – "Together to the end" – with their story to all, the phrase was perfect for their relationship and history as both friends and lovers. Sure, they've had their ups and downs just like every other couple, but, in truth, who hasn't? Yet…they worked through it all out together. Working together is how they lasted. It is still the case today, because they were really fed up of reading about or hearing tales of people splitting up.

Fang is relaxing on the small bench on the balcony that's attached to the master bedroom of the home they've lived in for ages on a Thursday, with a look of content and peace clearly on her face. She takes one look at her wedding band and a smile of content forms on her face – she is grateful she married the pinkette, and even more grateful of the family they have now. The Oerban native looks to the sky, silently thanking Ceodore and his wife in heaven for trusting her and Lightning to formally adopt and raise their daughter Sice 17 years ago, when Ceodore died of illness while stationed in Australia a few days before he was to go on paternity leave, and his wife died a week after giving birth to her. Rosa wanted them to raise Sice.

Sice was an interesting person as a baby. Lightning and Fang were endlessly patient and loved her beyond death, knowing that she'll open to them when she's ready, since she was quiet and shy but moody at the same time. What really helped her bond to them over time was that both Fang and Lightning lost their biological parents when they were growing up in the old world, and that the two women told her all sorts of stories about her biological parents and that she saw her grandmother Rosa on occasion. Lightning and Fang were very against depriving Sice of seeing her. It was because of this that Rosa knew in her heart that she made the right decision here, and Sice was equally grateful for having two people who knew her situation well.

The brunette was too lost in her thoughts when she heard a loud knock on her bedroom door, only to be surprised to see Sice there, with a look only Lightning can decipher. "What's going on, Sice?" Fang asks, concerned that Sice did something that would require intervention from both the brunette and Lightning.

 _What's going on?! Fuck…I feel like a royal dumbass already, and I haven't told them about Seven…fuck me and fuck my life_ , Sice thought to herself, flustered that her reddened face gave away to Fang's concerns. "Uh…I was wondering…you and mom already know about my friend Seven…can I please invite her over for dinner Saturday…" Sice starts her request but her faces gets as red as tomato and unable to finish her request, which prompted Fang to give her a hug, proud of her daughter for finally bringing a friend home to meet them, knowing well that Sice didn't want anyone to freak out about having two women as her parents.

"Of course, ya can bring her over here for dinner Saturday, Sice. Your mum and I have been wanting ta meet her since ya keep on babbling about her as if she's Etro herself…" Fang starts in her teasing manner, but gets cut off by Sice.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about, mama?"

"My 'gaydar' tells me that you and Seven are more than just friends, Sice."

"Your WHAT?"

"You'll understand that one in time. Now let's make your mum her favourite meal." Fang finishes the conversation with a chuckle, happy that Sice has a friend in Seven – although she has a smirk on her face that clearly says Sice and Seven are dating.

 **XXX**

Lightning is having lunch with Yuri, Robert and their son Rain when she gets a message from her wife, saying that Sice wants to bring her friend Seven over to dinner Saturday. Without hesitation, the pinkette – after having a moment to think it over, knowing Sice never brought anyone home to meet them – gave them the okay, knowing that Fang already gave their daughter the okay and she wanted to meet Seven for some time (after hearing stories from Sice about how cool and caring she is). The Sakazaki-Garcia family all gave the pinkette a warm smile, knowing Lightning is turning out to be better than before the incident and seeing that Sice will be better than they all initially thought she would be, considering the circumstances from all involved. Lightning and Fang became prouder of Sice today.

 **XXX**

Sice, Fang and Lightning have dinner that involved the usual chats about Sice's studies and her preparations for Sice to enter Culinary School after two years in a community college, along with Fang's new hobby with gardening and Lightning's work at the hospital. On this occasion however, they insisted on talking about Seven and what she does outside of school. What startles Fang and Lightning is that the teen reveals that Seven is homeless – outside her studies, she keeps herself occupied with after school activities well into the evening hours so that she can have a bed to sleep on every night, in hopes of obtaining as many full-ride scholarships as she could. Once they finish, the two women have a private chat in their room to talk about both the request Sice made and Seven's situation, while the teen cleaned the dishes and whatever have you. "I really feel bad about Seven, Fang. I wonder if we should give her Serah's old room and she can stay here if she likes. I mean, Sice was about to be in the same situation before we took her in…" Lightning starts but is unable to finish.

"I was about ta say that, Sunshine. Seven seems like a really sweet girl and Sice wouldn't worry about telling people about us after this." Fang finishes Lightning's thoughts as she comforts her trembling wife, knowing that if Seven accepted their offer of having a place to stay, she would worry about other things than whether she'll have a bed to sleep on for the night.

Fang and Lightning return to the kitchen where Sice was preparing their meals for the next day, both of whom having smiles on their face. When they tell her that they have an offer for Seven when they meet her Saturday Sice runs to them with open arms, happy that Seven will hear something wonderful from them when she meets them.

 **XXX**

Sice waits for Seven at their usual table for lunch, with two sacks of the lunch she made for them, along with a tote bag filled with even more food for the silver-haired girl to eat for the remainder of the day. Seven approaches the table with a look that worries Sice to no end, prompting her to give the taller teen a hug. "I-i-i-is everything okay, Sev?" Sice asks, about to cry upon seeing her friend so down.

"I got rejected by three universities…" Seven replies, only to be cut off by Sice.

"Fuck them. Their loss. I have news that will make you smile…"

"Hmm?"

"My parents want to meet you for dinner tomorrow…and they have an offer for you. I don't know what that is, but that's all I was told."

"T-t-t-they want to meet me, Sice?"

"Yep, they sure do – especially after them hearing how awesome, cool and caring you are from yours truly!"

"Thank you Sice…for making my day today…and you're right. Their loss." Seven finishes before giving her a friendly kiss on her forehead, so that the friends can have their lunch before going to the only class they have together after lunch – Chemistry.

 **XXX**

Seven and Sice hang out at the ice cream shop to not only go over their studies since Spring Break starts in two weeks, but also prepare for the silver-haired girl to meet Sice's parents for the first time. Despite what was told by Sice, Seven couldn't shake off the anxiety that was building since the day before, although she got the okay from the homeless shelter she was staying at to spend the next two nights at Sice's house (Fang and Lightning gave Seven the okay to stay over for the weekend through Sice). Sice took note and gently rubbed her hands, reassuring her that it'll be okay. This gets glares and degrading remarks from varying people – only to have Rosa and the Sakazaki-Garcia family to intervene.

"Hi Sice…hey Seven!" Yuri starts by greeting the startled teens, saving them from what was sure to be a violent scene.

"Oh…uh…hi…" Seven replies, still down from the day before. Rosa sees this and chooses to sit on the seat to the silver-haired teen's right, giving her a side hug in comfort. Rain gives Seven a side hug from her left side – he didn't like it when either Sice or Seven were sad.

"Idiots…I tell ya…they need to mind their damn business." Robert mumbles, to which Yuri, Rain, Rosa and the teens were the only ones able to hear. Seven gives Robert a small but sincere smile as her way to say thanks to his action of sticking up for them.

Rosa reassures Seven that Lightning and Fang will really like her, which both Rain and Robert confirm Rosa's words to the silver-haired teen, the latter knowing the two women as well as Yuri and Rosa put together and Rain sees Sice as an older sister. They all have a group hug and enjoy their ice cream together. Yuri gives the two teens an odd look after seeing Sice place her cheek on Seven's shoulder and then Seven placing her cheek on top of Sice's head, as if they're hiding something from them and Sice's parents.

 **XXX**

Sice and Seven arrive at the former's home one hour earlier than planned – Rosa insisted that she takes them both shopping for clothes and a few gadgets, which is why they were given a lift home instead of Sice walking home – which surprised Lightning and Fang as they knew Sice to be out a bit later. "Mom…Mama…this is Seven…my friend." Sice introduces the silver-haired teen to her parents upon pushing her slightly forward. Instead of a handshake Seven was expecting from the pinkette and a pat on the shoulder by the brunette, she was given a warm hug by the two older women.

"I'm glad we finally meet, Seven…" Lightning sing songs to the teen. The only thing that surprises Light is that Seven is as tall as she is.

"It's gonna be okay Seven…" Fang adds in upon noticing how nervous she was when she first walked in the door.

"What's on the menu…and…uh…very pleased to meet you." Seven says with a tone suggesting that the anxiety hasn't gone away. Sice takes them to the kitchen to make dinner that has a favourite of each. Lightning gives the silver-haired teen a comforting hug, letting her know she shouldn't be anxious. Fang gave Sice the same smirk from their conversation Thursday, which Sice gives her a glare in response. Once done making dinner they make it to the dining room, set up in Seven's favourite theme. They agreed to have cranberry juice and water with their food. Upon eating, Lightning gives Fang a look to suggest that one of them makes the offer they talked about regarding Seven.

"So…Seven…Sice told Lightning and I about your…uh…situation, and…uh…damn, I don't even know where ta start…" Fang starts but easily gets flustered and couldn't continue. Lightning takes note and finishes for her wife.

"Seven, we have a spare room that no one uses. Sice, Fang and I would really like it if you can move in with us. Since you're Sice's best friend and you have no place to go, we want to give you a much safer place to live in than that shelter you've been at…and you can stay here as long as you like." Lightning says with a soft but sincere smile, making Fang and Sice smile wider than Light thought possible of her wife and daughter.

Seven's eyes widen up just before they become watery, taken aback that she was given a roof over her head as the offer from the Yun-Farron family. The silver-haired teen accepted the offer, which made the household smile, knowing that the future was going to be bright for them. After the weekend stay at the house, calls were made to get whatever Seven had at the shelter to the Yun-Farron household and Seven moved into her forever home just before Spring Break started.

 **XXX**

It's been two months since Seven moved into the Yun-Farron home. Although there's been bumps in the road on all accounts, the silver-haired teen was happier than her entire time in the shelter. Counselors, teachers and others alike saw the difference. The difference was so noticeable that she had her first summer job at an animal shelter, which they took note in how well the animals at the shelter loved Seven and the patrons would often come to her for pet stuff and advice – even the staff was impressed. Sice, Fang and Lightning make a visit to the shelter to adopt two pets – one for the older women, the other would be for the two teens. Once they see two playful male kittens interacting with Seven, they made their mind up and chose to adopt them both. Sice couldn't stop smiling.

It wouldn't take long for them to take care of the paperwork and bring them home on the same day they visited the place. Ace and Cid would be their names, which made the cats purr in approval. On their first night at the Yun-Farron home, Ace would cuddle up with Fang and Lightning, while Cid slept with Seven as he was initially shy with Sice, although he would sleep with Sice the next night. Cid would then take turns sleeping with one of the teens for a while…Seven one night and Sice the next night, as he had a feeling that they have feelings for each other that was more than just friends (proving Fang wrong when she said that they're dating when Sice first told her about Seven, but right about Sice's growing romantic feelings for the silver-haired teen).

 **XXX**

It's now late September. The first semester in the final year of high school for both Seven and Sice – Ace and Cid turned out to be loyal and strong cats, protecting their humans when needed. Seven managed to get a scholarship at an university close to home, which she could stay at home to cover the room and boarding (the only thing the scholarship didn't cover). As for Sice, the community college and Culinary school wasn't far – this put Sice at ease, as her feelings for Seven were getting more and more romantic and she couldn't bear to be apart from her. On some nights, they slept in the same bed, insisting that the nightmares would go away if they slept in the same bed. This would turn out to be a nightly thing, which amused Lightning and Fang to no end. It made them happy to see how close the teens were getting.

All summer long, Sice was working on a way to let Seven know how she felt about her, that she wants to be more than just friends. With Fang and Lightning's help, she could work on a poem that would help Sice confess her feelings for Seven. The white-haired teen wanted to confess to Seven on her 18th birthday. Lightning and Fang were going to throw a small but early birthday party for the silver-haired teen as they'll be out of the country for a month, which part of that time landed on Seven's birthday – not only was it their wedding anniversary but they were doing humanitarian deeds for where they were going. This meant that the teens were going to have the house to themselves.

Seven got birthday presents from the people who made the get together: from Sazh and Dajh, they scored her and Sice front row tickets to a Marvel Universe Live show that they told Fang and Lightning to not buy, along with money to spend while they enjoy the show; while the Sakazaki-Garcia family got her autographs from a comic convention they attended earlier that year which Fang and Sice knew about. Ryo and King got her a photo album with their dog on the front cover and inside was photos of the people and places that meant the most to the silver haired teen, including a photo King took of Seven resting on Sice's head after the white-haired teen placed her cheek on her shoulder. They also gave her a keepsake box so that she can put in it her most precious memories.

Noel and Yeul's present to Seven was paying all her graduation fees since they had no clue as to what Seven liked, along with birthday money. Lebreau and Celes got her a gag gift of sex toys (something Lightning knew about) to share with Sice before giving her the real gift: lessons to use a whip blade (Celes asked Seven about this well in advance) and an one-of-a-kind glass (Lebreau found that Seven is a sucker for custom made items). Rosa gave Seven something that once belonged to Cecil: a shield with the Harvey family crest. She also gave the silver-haired teen a gag gift of female condoms, to go with the theme of Celes and Lebreau's gag gifts. Fang's gag gift to Seven was a vibrator, while Lightning's gag gift was a strap on.

The real gift to Seven from the brunette was a necklace the Yun-Farron family all wear, while Light's real gift to the silver-haired teen was a silver ring she bought Sice. Sice told her that her birthday gift will be given on the actual day, as she was waiting for it to arrive. In the meantime, Sice gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing an adorable but hilarious scene with everyone in the Yun-Farron household. It caused both teens to blush bright red.

 **XXX**

Today is Seven's birthday, and the teens have the house to themselves while Fang and Lightning are in Japan. The two older women won't be back for two more weeks, which gave Sice and Seven plenty of time to themselves. It just so happened to be Saturday, which meant that they have their studies to go over at the ice cream shop. Sice refused to allow Seven to pay for anything, although Seven's ice cream order was a gift from the shop as they give the birthday person free ice cream on their birthday. Rosa saw them and gave Seven one last gift – a ring Rosa had made that was matching the ring Sice wears on a chain. The silver-haired teen gave a thank you card to Rosa which made Sice blush.

Sice went home ahead of Seven, as she remembered that Seven had the birthday money from Noel and Yeul that has yet to be spent, and the white-haired teen convinced her to spend the money she was given as she's bound to get money to spend for Christmas. While Sice went home to get the preparations for her actual birthday present to the silver-haired teen, Seven went to a few stores to get some items – a camcorder with a few memory cards, a few cookbooks she pre-ordered for Sice (which she bought with the money she made from the animal shelter) and a few gadgets for school the teens needed for a class they have together next semester.

Upon returning home from her shopping spree, Seven could get the door unlocked – but couldn't get in because of the chain from the inside there was no key for. Remembering that Sice went home ahead of her, she felt that the white-haired teen was up to something special and it's taking her this long to get it finished. Being impatient, she rang the rarely used doorbell, which prompted Sice to finally get to the door to let Seven in. Sice made her close her eyes and led her to the dining area, despite Seven's protests. The white-haired teen put the bags Seven was carrying to their room (Fang and Lightning allowed the teens to sleep in the same room, and since changed Serah's old room to an entertainment room).

Once Sice and Seven get to the dining area, Seven is at a loss for words with what she sees on the table: all her favourite foods, along with cranberry juice and water with their dinner and a six-pack of root beer for their root beer floats later next to a cake Sice made for her. "Is this…is this your present to me, Sice?" Seven asks with tears falling from her violet eyes.

Sice faces the silver-haired teen to wipe the tears away and give her a small peck on the nose, but has a huge smile on her face, knowing that seeing this made Seven happier than she's ever been at the shelter for homeless teens. Once they sit down next to each other, they immediately devour the meal Sice cooked for them, with both teens making small talk when their mouths weren't filled with food.

Before Seven can get to make her second plate of food, Sice gently grabs her wrist. "Sev…I have a confession to make here. Uh…we've been friends for a few years, and…uh…damn it, I'm no good at this shit!" Sice starts but gets flustered, prompting Seven to act and reveal something she's hidden from the white-haired teen since they first met.

"Sice…I have a short poem that I wrote for you…if anything, I want you to know that…well, I have feelings for you since the day we first met. I was scared that you wouldn't give me a chance because I was homeless…anyway, I hope you like my poem – it's called "Peaceful Blues".

 _ **Peaceful Blues**_

 _ **Your twin blue eyes…peaceful as the sun,**_

 _ **but also, content like the clear blue sky**_

 _ **that has no clouds in it at all…the eyes**_

 _ **who see my pain and still love me for me.**_

 _ **I wish I knew how you took me as I am**_

 _ **since I am unlike those you already know,**_

 _ **but it's one less worry on my wayward mind…**_

 _ **one less fear inside this very heart of mine.**_

 _ **There would be nothing better for me**_

 _ **than for us to become an official couple,**_

 _ **because I am deeply in love with you…**_

 _ **I'm in love with you, no one else would do.**_

 _ **The only thing that I am asking you Sice,**_

 _ **because you know me like no one else…**_

 _ **would you be interested in me as your lover**_

 _ **and be more than just friends with me?**_

"How do you like the short poem, Sice…" Seven begins to ask her, before getting silenced with a short but heated kiss.

"I can't believe you feel the same way about me, Sev. I would be really honoured to be your girlfriend. Mama thought that were already dating when I asked her if I could invite you to dinner that day!" Sice admitted, laughing her arse off to no end, causing her now girlfriend to laugh her arse off as well.

They began kissing again, but with much more confidence, to the point where their hands were exploring each other's bodies and they had sex on the couch. The new couple would have their cake before going to their room to have more sex, using the gag gifts Seven got from her early birthday get together two weeks before.

The teens would spend their first night as a couple stark naked but in each other's arms, with a blanket to cover their modesty and Cid and Ace both sleeping on the window sill near their bed, guarding them in the night. Not only would they have sex every weekend Lightning and Fang were still away, but they would also have their root beer floats. It would be the same sleeping position Fang and Lightning would see them in when they returned from Japan two weeks later, naked but in each other's arms – Fang had a victorious grin on her face, knowing that the teens are dating, while Lightning just shook her head, seeing that they made use of the gag gifts Seven was given.

Everything turned out fine for all in the Yun-Farron household.

 **FIN**

 **A/N #2:** I have some announcements and end notes for this tale. I should post that later in a few minutes.


	8. Announcements and End Notes

**Announcement/End Notes**

 **Announcements**

I'm going to do as many one shots involving Celes/Locke plus Rydia/Edge (FF IV) as I can, starting in Spring of 2018. This is in addition to the one shots for Sice/Seven and Lightning/Fang that will start this fall. For prompts/requests, you can PM me here on FFNet with ideas (mind you, with my work schedule and stuff outside of work, which includes me beta-reading works from anyone who requests my services, I won't be able to tackle them as often). I also accept e-mails with requests (virginiakrhunt at gmail dot com). I'll be sure to at least try to incorporate a poem into each…some tales might be JUST a poem. To be on the safe side, both sets will be rated M (I plan on having some smut in each set, along with Futa! Fang and Futa! Lightning in separate chapters in their set with Seven and Sice). I'll be sure to include a brief note in each chapter of both sets the exact setting, pairing, etc. - that way no one is confused as to what is going on and who is paired with whom.

As for future FLight tales that I have coming up– I am mentally planning a new one. The premise behind it is a "what if" scenario, but this time around it'll be "what if Lightning became the new goddess of death instead of Caius and Yeul", and it'll be in the LR/ToM realm (mainly because it'll involve Bhunivelze). The rating for this one will be M, for themes that aren't meant for minors to read plus heavy use of foul language. As for the chapters…in a way it's a multichapter tale but not a true multichapter tale – what I'm going to do is write a series of one-three part one shots about each character in the new world (Fang and Serah will have more than one part to their story) and how they're going to help Fang and Serah reunite with and make Lightning mortal again. The final chapters will be the actual tale (three-part one shot plus epilogue). All I can tell you is that it'll end with Fang and Lightning as a couple in the main tale, and the epilogue will be very happy. The category for this is Angst/Hurt and Comfort/Romance.

Besides that, I am moving at the end of the month (that's a separate PM). Outside the FLight tale I'm currently planning (there'll be a poem at the very end of that one) I'll very likely have a crossover tale involving Metroid and Samurai Shodown, along with a crossover tale in the Soul Calibur/Tekken realms I'm starting to mentally plan out each. Neither tale will have romance but will have Friendship as part of the tales. These two are to be taken with a grain of salt as it'll be at least awhile before I write either of them. When I do write them they'll both be one-shot tales.

 **End Notes for "Rising from the Ashes"**

For the Epilogue from "Out of the Darkness, Into the Light" – the out of character stuff is all on purpose, mainly because it was in AU for Rosa, Sice, Seven and others that are not from the FF XIII games/novellas. Also, in the epilogue for "Out of the Darkness, Into the Light", Noel and Yeul are married. In addition, I made Sice closer to Seven in age (two months younger in the story as opposed to 14 months younger in FF Type-0). You couldn't tell from the time frame between the second half of the main tale to the epilogue but Sice and Seven are sleeping in Vanille's old room. In the end of the main tale, Fang and Lightning sleep in Lightning's room. I left the fate of Fang's old room open. Sice did give Seven the poem she wrote for her, and as for the camcorder – that is up to the reader in what Seven and Sice do with it.

All four tales weren't the easiest for me to write emotionally - although "An Ode to my Soulmate" was the easiest for me to write overall. Remixing elements from the Tracer of Memories novella for both "An Ode to my Soulmate" and "Out of the Darkness, into the Light" was loads of fun for me to tackle, although I'm a poet much more so than a prose writer by any means necessary. "My Love...From a Distance" was a royal pain for me to write (I used to take singing lessons a few years ago, and I tend to write my poems like songs) and the title one shot was quite difficult for me to write for many reasons, although I'm thankful for my interest in reading true crime tales and watching true crime television shows made the world of difference in how I was able to write 3/4 of the tales here. I'm officially done with this batch of one shots...will write again soon. Cheers!


End file.
